Protect me
by Just Peachy
Summary: .
1. The Miroku 2000

Hi!!! Please, please review when you're finished. This is fic about Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh.. please read my other fic umm... can't think of the name... watever...

If you don't review this story... I will... ..umm... send my army of super cuddly teddy bears on you... (my brother: O no not the ARMY OF SUPER CUDDLY BEARS!!! *screams and jumps into a trash can*) Haha sorry bro for making you such a wimp...

DISCLAIMER: I do not have anything to do with Inuyasha and people. I simply borrow the name... and shape them into my own characters. Please don't take it personally Rumiko...

Chapter one: The Miroku 2000

Sunlight streamed into the silk, flowing drapes of Kagome's canopy bed. The birds chirped their songs outside her window as she rolled onto her side, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

THUMP

Kagome sat up, rubbing her bottom. She cursed at how high her bed was. Well now she was out of her bed. Kagome stood up trying to get untangled from her drapes when a rapping sound came from her door. "Kagome, can I come in?" Kikyo asked as she opened the door slightly. She laughed at the sight of Kagome fighting the drapes that hung on her canopy bed. 

"Kikyo..." Kagome tripped over the drapes. She shook her leg free of the wretched fabric. She straightened herself and the drapes. "Yes, sis?" Kagome looked her sister. Kikyo face twisted as they both bursted in laughter.

"You're so clumsy girl." Kikyo giggled as she sat on Kagome's bed. Kagome just pouted on her bed. Kagome was sometimes very spoiled, being younger and all. "Kagome, today I'm leaving for America remember?"

Kagome pondered a bit. "Oh yea, I remember but why?" Kagome whined as she gave Kikyo a big pout. 

"Ughh... big baby!" Kikyo said making a face but smiled. "I have some business to take care on behalf of father." 

"Then can I go?" Kagome gave her a toothy grin showing her dimples. 

"I wish, but you have to be here on my behalf at the orphanage. Remember?"

"Oh yea..." Kagome trailed off thinking about the poor orphan kids. Her family was going to present the orphanage with a check. The kids were going to put on a show to show how much they appreciate her. "Well Kikyo, be careful ok? No telling how those Americans are." Kikyo nodded, eyes big.

"So, are you going to see me to the airport or are you going to stay here?" Kikyo asked.

"Girl, any chance to get out of here I'll take it!" Kagome exclaimed, running out of her room.

"Eh... Kagome..."

"What Kikyo lets go! We're not going to make it if we stop by a cafe first."

"Kagome don't you think you should get dressed first?" 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome smiled as reporters crowded her as she got out of her car. Everybody stuck their microphones out and drowned the young princess with questions. Kagome stopped to answer a few questions but her bodyguards pushed her into the orphanage. She was greeted by the head master of the facility. They entered a room with a stage at the front.

"Everybody please welcome Princess Kagome Higurashi!" All the kids clapped. Her heart ached for these poor kids. The presentation started. The kids preformed a little skit that she thought was darling. Afterwards, she helped serve lunch for the kids with the help of volunteers. One kid caught her eye. He was in the corner of the lunch room crying. Kagome put down her serving spoon and walked over to the little boy. This little boy had orange hair and green eyes. He reminded her of a little fox.

"What's wrong little guy?" Kagome sat next to the fox boy. He looked up at her with his green eyes. His face was stained with dirty tears.

"I want to be with my mom." The little boy cried. Kagome stroked his orange hair, she felt a special bond with this boy.

"Don't cry, you'll be alright. These people will take good care of you." Kagome smiled at him. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"sniff Shippo sniff" He paused for a while. "Kagome can you adapt me? Please? I only be here for one.. two.. tee days." He counted his fingers. "And all the other kids are mean to me. They make fun of my hair. They take away my Mr. Bobo. My mommy gave it to me... sniff" 

Kagome looked at Shippo, he only looked three years old. She felt truly sorry for him. She didn't know why but she agreed to the little boy. He squealed in joy and hugged her. "Thank you Kagome! I prommiss I be a good boy." 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

The wind whipped at Kagome's pale face as she galloped through the fields. The sun was peeking out from the horizon and there was signs of life everywhere. Kagome slowed her stallion down as she reached her favorite spot. She had woken up early and drove to the stalls out in the country. 

Shippo was still sleeping in his room. When Kagome took him home, she bought him a lot of toys and new clothes. Her father had immediately hooked onto the little orange haired boy. Her father took off at least one hour a day to spend time with Shippo. She spent most of her time with Shippo since she finished her schooling already. Then Souta played with him to. Souta was only 6, so he was 3 years older than Shippo. 

Kagome let herself soak her surroundings. Things she recognized since she was a little girl when her mother took her horseback riding. She missed her mother a lot but it was in her past now. She didn't like thinking about her mom. She looked at her watch. It was almost nine. Kagome jumped onto her horse and raced away, feeling freedom seep into her veins. 

When she arrived at the palace, escorted by her bodyguards, Shippo ran out to greet her. He hugged her leg. "Mama, I thought you left me like mommy did this morning!" He sobbed into her leg. Kagome picked up the fox boy.

"Now, now Shippo Mama would never leave you. Your mommy didn't leave you, she'll always will be there for you. You just can't see her." This calmed the boy as Kagome carried him into the dining room to eat breakfast. 

Kagome walked into the room and was greeted by her best friend, Sango Tsushima. 

"Sango! Oh my god! When did you get here!" Kagome exclaimed as she gestured for Shippo to take his seat next to the King. 

"I just got here! Who's this little cutie?!" Sango picked up Shippo and pinched his nose.

"My name is Shippo and this is my mama!" Shippo pointed at Kagome. Sango's eyes went big as her jaw dropped.

"So all this time I wasn't here you... Oh my God! When? Who's the father? My Kagome... She's to young! Is the father Hojo?"

"N..." Kagome was cut off by Sango.

Oh please don't tell me its Hojo! Oh my god! If it's Hojo.. girl I will kill you." 

"San..." Sango's mouth went on and on.

"You didn't even get married yet! You're supp- " Kagome put her hand on top of Sango's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Sango, I adopted Shippo.. can't you tell?" Kagome said.

"Oh ehh.. I knew that!" Sango said as she scratched her head. Everybody feel anime style. :x

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Meet me at the back gate tomorrow night. I'll open it for you. Know your way to Princess Kagome's room. Grab her and get out as fast as you can. I will give you a floor plan of the palace." A deep voice talked into a cellular phone. The voice's eyes darted from corner to corner making sure no one can hear his conversation.

"Yes, sir. But what about the money?" Another voice came form the cellular phone.

"Feh... I'll give you half of it now and if you complete the job I will reward you with the other half but do not forget you have to get rid of her sister when she comes back."

"Well we're talking about another million if you expect me to take care of the sister." The cellular phone voice smirked at the man. The man growled as he tucked his long hair behind his ears.

"Fine. As long as you do the job right. I want no sign of the bodies. You hear? I want them feed to the fishes in the sea!" The man ended the conversation as he smiled to himself. The throne will be his soon with the help of their gullible son, Souta. With all the older princesses out of the way and when the old geezer croaks, Prince Souta will be King but controlled by the Royal Advisor! 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha stretched out on the warm deck. He stared into the water, seeing all the ripples shine from the sun. He felt relaxed as he checked his fishing line. Away from his job. He sighed in relief. His relax feeling broke when...

"Ahoy Matey!!! Beautiful day arrrgghh!" Miriko drove up to Inuyasha's yacht as he threw the anchor. 

"Hey Miroku. Finally came eh? Thought I was going to catch fish by myself." Inuyasha grinned as the Miroku jumped on his yacht.

"Your not going to catch any thing with that bait..." Miroku pointed to his fishing pole.

"What? What's wrong with this?" Inuyasha demanded as held up his bait. His was those fake real looking fishes. It worked like a charm. 

"To catch real fish you have to have the Miroku 2000 tackler!" Miroku exclaimed proudly as he held up a bait that looked exactly like him but in a miniature size. 

Inuyasha's sweat dropped.

"That thing will scare off all the fishes. They will probably beat it with a mallet and scream pervert like Sango." Inuyasha laughed as he cast his line again.

"Whatever man, this thing lures all the ladies! Those female fishes can't resist me." Miroku said as he flexed his muscles. Inuyasha fell down laughing. 

(A/n: Miroku isn't interested female fishes ok... sicko... jeez... he isn't that desperate... :/ ) 

"Oh yea... ahaha they can't ahaha resist yyou... haha..." Inuyasha laughed as he pinched Miroku's flabby arms. 

"Jeez just watch..." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha stopped laughing and stood straight up, looking at the bait in Miriko hands. He held the miniature bait and squeezed the sides. The bait immediately puffed up bringing up its arms to flex. Miroku grinned as Inuyasha fell over anime style

*RING RING*

Inuyasha got back up. Miroku dug into his pocket and brought out his cell phone. He looked at who was calling.

"So you finally want to bear my children?" Miroku grinned as he talked into the cell phone. A mallet appeared out of the cell phone and hit Miroku. "Ow... jeez I was just kidding." Inuyasha sweat dropped as Miroku whined for Sango not to be mad over the cell phone. "So what do you want? Really? Oh jeez... uh huh. Uh huh. Ok. Yea. I'll be right over. Bye! I love you!" He made kissy sounds over the phone. A mallet came flying at Miroku's head and this time Inuyasha was holding it.

"-__- God.. you're so sick." Inuyasha growled as Miriko fell on the floor, twitching.

Miroku sprang back up, rubbing the huge bump on his head. "Where did you get that at?"

"Sango gave it to me for my birthday! I finally get to use it." Inuyasha smirked.

"Man, how come Sango gives you the good stuff??? She gave me a key chain boomerang... and a sword plushie for Christmas." Miroku whined. 

"I dunno why..." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha, Sango needs me right now. I got to go." 

"Alright, see you later." Inuyasha watched as Miroku drive his yacht away. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome woke up to a musty smell an fish. Her body ached everywhere. She tried to move her hand to rub her head but they were tied behind her. All of a sudden she felt scared. Her eyes darted around. She was in a yacht and her hands and feet were tied. She saw a man driving up front and another sleeping in the corner.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!!!" Kagome demanded as she tried to wriggle free. She realized that her hands weren't tied that tightly. Maybe she would be able to wiggle free.

"So you're finally awake Princess." The man driving said. "What does it look like we're doing? We're going to kill you!" 

______________________________

YAY!!! *jumps up and down* I finished chapter 1! *starts doing a victory dance* WHOO HOO! Hey there's more where this came from so don't move from the screen! I mean it! Don't dare move your mouse anywhere unless it's toward the review button! *looks DEAD serious* As you can see I emphasized the word dead... 

So... What will happen to Kagome? Who are her kidnappers? Who sent the kidnappers to kidnap Kagome? What did Sango tell Miroku? Why would Sango be calling Miroku anyways? Who is the freaky guy with long hair who wants to kill Kagome, Kikyo, the King, and take over Souta? What will happen to Shippo??? Please tell me!!! OoO What am I talking about? hehe I'm the writer... haha!

So please review! or else... I won't put up chapter 2 and you will never know what happens to Kagome! Or why Sango is actually talking to Miroku. Or how Inuyasha was anything to do with this story!!!! 

Ok review! Review! Review, Review, Review....Review! I'm going to go running now. I ate junk food all day... Review ok? *My brother womps me with a bat*

Just peachy : @_@

Just Peachy's bro: That should shut her up.... hehe don't mind me! She tends to get hyper after eating those mini doughnuts... Just review for her alright! ; )

Just peachy's cousin: You should see her when she eats carrots... O.O... man it's scary!

Just peachy: Hey... jeez Why DID YA HIT ME FOR!!! *Takes out a broom a starts chasing Tony.*

Just peachy's cousin: Jeez .. she's a wacko... 

Just peachy: Hey! *starts chasing Christina too...* 

See? I get all my crazy idea's from my family. Especially Tony and Chris. 

I"M HUMAN SAM SHORTY SHORTS!!!

Just peachy's other cousin: Sorry for my crazy cousin... she's addicted to SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS... uhh.. sorry for such a long a/n .. *drags Sam away from the computer* 


	2. Out of gas!

Hi! Here's the 2nd chapter... Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

Chapter 2

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to untie her hands. Kagome didn't want to die like this. Kagome scanned the room for an escape plan. That other man who was sleeping the corner had waken and was giving her the up and down look. She shuddered at that. He was somewhat handsome but she didn't care at the moment. She turned her head in disgust. She can't die like this. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head violently. She has to be strong. She shut her eyes tightly, shifting her hands. Then after a couple seconds, she managed to get free but that guy was watching her. He seemed interested in her...

Kagome waited a while for the driver to leave so she can start her plan. As soon as he left to smoke, she gave the man watching her sly looks. He, being the type that thought with his balls instead of his brain, started to approach her. He untied her legs as he tried to get on top of her. _Fool_. Kagome thought. They were almost nose to nose, Kagome grinned. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders pulling him close to her. He was startled and before he could react, Kagome brought her leg up and kicked him. He rolled over in pain. Kagome ran out to the deck. She saw land close, maybe she could swim. Kagome looked back; maybe she could somehow throw both those guys overboard...

"HEY!" The driver interrupted Kagome's thoughts. He reached into his pocket and brought out his gun. Kagome quickly jumped into the water. The water sent thousands of shocks into her skin. It was cold but Kagome didn't care. The water made her free. The man started shooting at her. Kagome shut her eyes tightly swimming faster than she ever swam before. She anticipated a bullet boring into her back in any second. She choked for air but if she went up for water they would see her. She could feel herself going slower and slower. She urged to go faster but the water made it impossible. She felt the water take her life away in every stroke. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sango sat in her office, waiting for Miriko to show up. Sango had asked Miroku to help her. Sango sat in the dark with million of thoughts in her head. _How could this happen_? Sango asked over and over in her head, partially blaming it on her. 

'Miss. Tsushima, Mr. Hiyashi has arrived." Sango nodded to the palace servant.

Sango rushed to the door. Miriko had arrived 2 hours after she called him.

"Why did you take so long?" Sango demanded, her stomach churned every second worrying about Kagome. "She could be dead by now!" Sango trembled at that thought. 

"Sango, Kagome will be fine." Miroku voice seemed smooth and silky compared to Sango's cracked voice. "Tell me all the details Sango." He said as he ushered Sango inside closing the door. 

"Miriko, The King told us to find Kagome. She's been gone for over 48 hours. He trusts us the most and he doesn't want the police interfering. This is to be told to no one." Sango and Miroku were officers in the Japan Army that is for Royal affairs. (A/n: Umm.. this is my fic so I get to make up all these governmental things) "He gave us a twenty-four men and our mission starts now." 

"Ahh... Sango you always get right to the point." Miroku sighed as he slipped his hand behind Sango. 

"Don't even think about it!" Sango stated as she raised her hammer in the air.

"Sango I just wanted to pat your shoulder!" Miroku exclaimed raising his hand from her butt area to her shoulders. 

"Better." Sango said in a low voice as her eyes narrowed and glowed a bloody red color. 

"Eh.. hehe we should be going now!" Miroku sweat dropped as he ran out the door.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome twitched as she slowly opened her eyes. She moved her hand to head to caress her aching head. She had a huge headache and every muscle in her body hurt. Her mouth tasted of salt water and her stomach felt awfully empty. The gentle rocking of the room indicated that she was on a boat of some sort. 

"I see you're awake." A deep voice came from the outside of the room, she had yet to realize she was in. 

Kagome startled, clutched the blanket that was on her and peered around the room looking for the man with the voice. He emerged through a door in the room. He was a tall, white haired man. Kagome eyes scoped out his profile. She had escaped those two now she was captured again.

"Arghh!! What do you want with me!!" Kagome shouted as she stood up, hands on her hips. 

"I don't -" Kagome cut him off, as she charged toward the man.

"Let me go!!!" Kagome screamed as she attacked the man. She swung at him, throwing crazy punches everywhere she can land. 

"Stop it!" The man growled as he grabbed both of her wrists. "I just found you unconscious on the shore!"

Kagome looked at him square in the eye. His eyes stared at her back. He wasn't lying with that look in his eyes. Kagome relaxed a little. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're off the coast of a deserted island near the mainland." He replied back letting her wrist go. She rubbed her wrist and sat down. 

"I need to get back to Tokyo. Can you take me back?" Kagome looked up at him, hoping he would be kind enough to. He did find her and brought her on his ship after all.

"Sure. I was planning to go anyways." He looked reluctant, like he didn't want to leave. 

He walked to the control room. Kagome followed him. "What's your name?" Kagome asked as he got his boat ready.

"I'm Inuyasha Onishi." He replied grunting as he pulled up the anchor. "Yours?"

"I'm Princess Kagome Hirgurashi." 

He dropped the anchor. It plopped back down to the bottom but Inuyasha didn't care. "You're Princess Kagome Hirgurashi?" 

"Yes. I-"

"Let me guess your father is the King of Japan." 

"Yes but I -"

"You got to be kidding!!" Inuyasha grinned as he watched the girl go red.

"I'm am not kidding! I'm the Princess of Japan!!!" Kagome shouted as she put her hands on her hips.

"And I'm a flying cow." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome stomped and demanded respect. 

"gasp If you haha were the princ gasp cess then shouldn't haha you be in you little gasp bed in the Royal haha Palace instead of on the shores, unconscious?" Inuyasha rolled on the floor laughing like a manic. 

"But I am the Princess, I was kidnapped!" Kagome huffed as the white haired man clutched his stomach laughing. 

"Ok your majesty, whatever you say!" Inuyasha still had a silly grin on his face.

"I'm not kidding!" Kagome shrieked, thrusting her hands up. "Take me to Tokyo at once!!!" _I'm going to get this guy fired from whatever he does when I get home... _

Kagome thought.

Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled up the anchor. Once in a while he would laugh saying something about Kagome being crazy. He turned the ignition but the boat wouldn't start. 

Kagome looked up from her seat on the deck. "What's wrong?" It was almost evening and the breeze began to pick up.

"Eh.. no more gas..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's face turned a pale white. "What? No more gas???? Why don't you have gas???" Kagome dashed to the steering wheel. The boat was indeed out of gas. 

"Forgot." Inuyasha mumbled as he slumped a seat.

"There has to be someone who can help us on shore..." Kagome mumbled as she jumped into the shallow water and waded to the shore.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha called out as he jumped after her. "I'm telling you this island is deserted!"

"I just want to check!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she picked up her pants. 

As Kagome approached the island, she awed at the beautiful site that stood upon her eyes. She's never been to a place more mystical than this was. The sand was warm and smooth against her bare feet. The trees swayed in the breeze, carrying a tune with the water rushing up and down the sand. She had taken off her sandals she was wearing. They had somehow stayed on her feet but her pants and shirt was wrinkled and stained. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

The rained stung his drenched face as he shouted to her to go. "We have to find shelter!" The rain muffled his voice barely letting it travel to her ears.

Kagome nodded as she hopped a tree branch. Inuyasha body shivered as his thin clothes clung to his body. The warm rain felt cold and uncomfortable. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to run inside a cave up ahead. 

"Oh my..." Kagome sunk to her knees once they were in the cave. She gathered all her hair to one side and squeezed out the water. Inuyasha gazed at her back as she did this. The rain had made all her clothes stick to her body and every curve caught Inuyasha's eye. 

"Feh..." He grumbled as he looked away. This was the girl who claimed to be a princess, he reminded himself. He looked around for some dry firewood in the cave. There was plenty. _Thank god... _Inuyasha thought. He gathered them up and set them in a pile. He digged deep in his pocket for a lighter.

Kagome glanced at his lighter. "You smoke?" She asked. 

"No, I carry one just in case." Inuyasha lit up the fire. He put his lighter back in his pocket. He noticed that Kagome was shivering. It was kind of warm despite the rain but this island was kind of humid. Inuyasha set up a crude hanger near the fire. He took off his shirt and hung it in between them. "Take off your shirt." He said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kagome said, her hands automatically clutched her shirt closer to her. 

Inuyasha sighed. "If you take off your shirt and hang it then it will be a shield between you and me so you can take your pants off. If we do this we won't be embarrassed and we won't get sick.

"Oh." Kagome said sheepishly. She beckoned for him to turn around because there was still a gap. She hung her shirt where his shirt did not cover and hung her pants next to it. 

The rain did not stop. It poured through out the night. Inuyasha grumbled. How did he get stuck in a cave with some girl he found on the shore with no gas, money, or food..? He was stupid enough to leave his wallet in his yacht. Inuyasha grinned as he thought about Miroku. Miroku would have died to be in his position right now. How lucky this girl is to have him to stumble upon.

Inuyasha felt awkward to be half-naked in a cave with a very pretty girl next to him. _What if she really is the princess? Naw... Why would a princess be stranded out here anyways? _Inuyasha felt that he has seen her somewhere but where? 

A breeze picked up and blew into the cave. The fire swayed to the side. As it did, it caught Kagome's pants on fire. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"Hmm?" Inuyasha moved his head toward Kagome's voice when he notice Their clothing was on fire. He jumped up, grabbed the piece of clothing, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it.

Kagome gasped as she covered her virgin eyes from Inuyasha in his boxer, stomping on her pants. "What happened to my pants?" Kagome wailed as she reached for her shirt to cover herself.

"Eh... it doesn't seem so bad." Inuyasha scratched his head as he examined the remainings of her pants. It was charred to bits. Only the legs remained. 

"Ahh!!" Kagome screamed when she saw her pants. "Oh great." She mumbled. Now she was pant less. 

"You can wear my shirt...it's longer than your shirt." Inuyasha suggested. He threw his shirt at her and turned around to put his dry pants on. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha and Kagome emerged out of the cave that they had spent the night in. It was a beautiful day. Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's shirt because her pants caught on fire last night. 

Kagome stretched in the sunlight. Her back really hurt. Sleeping on the floor kept her awake most of the night. She looked at Inuyasha. He looked horrible. He probably had trouble sleeping to. 

They walked toward Inuyasha's yacht. As the walked over a branch, Inuyasha stopped them. 

"Wha -" 

"Shh!" Inuyasha shushed her as he lifted his head, listening for something. Kagome watched him in bewilderment. Inuyasha started to walk in the direction he was hearing things. He leaded them out of the trees and shrubs. Both their jaws dropped when they saw a beach with people on it. 

Kagome's eye twitched as her fingernails bore into her palms. "Deserted island hmm???" 

"Eh hehe.." Inuyasha scratched his head, a sweat drop appeared. "I never have been to THIS side of the island."

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha reluctantly followed Kagome as she walked into the lobby of a hotel. Everyone gaped and pointed at them, whispering something to their companion. Inuyasha ducked his head. His mom would kill him if she ever found out about this. Kagome walked straight up to the desk and demanded a room. 

"Miss will you pay this in check, money, or credit card." A snobby looking man asked Kagome. Looking at her like she was a bum. 

"What??? You dare ask me if I will pay!!! This will go on the royal account!!!" Kagome roared at the man who just simply smirked.

"Why would you have access to the Royal account?" The man eyed her.

"Because I'm Princess Kagome Hirgurashi!" Inuyasha ducked his head even lower in embarrassment from all the commotion she was making. The man whispered something to the man next to him and they both laughed.

"Oh, your majesty I'm so sorry! Please let this man show you to your room!" His voice dripped with sarcasm but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She just smirked at Inuyasha.

"I told you I was the Princess of Tokyo!" She said as they followed the man who showed them to the back entrance door. When they walked out, he locked the door and Inuyasha could hear his high pitched laugh. Kagome's figure flamed in anger and embarrassment. "How dare they... I'll make sure this hotel is shut down when I get through with them!" 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Miroku we are looking for Kagome! Not trying to get a Saturday night date!" Sango said. She dragged Miroku out of a cafe in Tokyo by his ear.

"Ow... ow... Sango let go!!!" Miroku whined. 

"Stop being a baby!" Sango said as she let go of his ear.

"I wasn't trying to get a date. I was simply asking her if she saw Kagome."

"Uh huh yea..." Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh.. Sango are you jealous?" Miroku grinned slyly as he nudged her with his elbow. 

"No!!! Why -" Sango was cut off by her cell phone. She opened it and "Hello? Really? I'll be there in a half an hour. Continue to look for her!"

"Who was that?" Miroku asked.

"There is a report that some girl showed up in a resort on that island you were at yesterday. She claimed to be Princess Kagome."

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome sat on the sand as little kids ran past her playing in the water. This was the worst experience of her life. 

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who sat next to her. His chest burned from the sun. 

"I don't know..." Inuyasha mumbled as he threw a bunch of sand. 

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku running towards them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome jumped up and ran into the arms of Sango. "Sango I was kidnapped.. it was awful." Kagome whispered into Sango's ear. "I escaped and Inuyasha found me on the beach."

"It's ok Kagome." Sango said as she stroked her best friend's hair. 

"Don't I get a hug?" Miroku grinned as he held out his arms. Kagome just stared at him. Sango whipped out her mallet out of no where.

"Ah! Never mind... Inuyasha you found Prin - ow" Sango hit Miroku over the head. He feel down, eyes swirling. @__@

"Inuyasha you found Kagome! Thank you! Kagome got lost and yea...." Inuyasha looked at everyone confused. "Well we'll see you later! Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and took Miroku by the collar and ran off.

"Wait Sango!" Inuyasha called. "I need a ride home, I ran out of gas." But Sango, Kagome, and Miroku already got into a car and drove off. 

____________________________

Whew... I finished hehe... Yea!!! It's not finished yet... there's a lot more! Hehe poor Inuyasha... he got left behind with no gas!!! Tune in next time to find out what happens next ok? REVIEW!!! Please!!! I want 10 of 15 reviews ok! 

Human Sam Shorty Shortys! and remember if you don't review I will send my army of super cuddly teddy bears so beware!!! HAHAHA 


	3. back home

HI! O man do I feel stupid... All this time I spelled Miroku wrong and I didn't even know it... Thanks reviewers for correcting me... Man my stupid editor.... I should fire him! WEll anyways... Guess what? Krispy cream (If you don't know what Krispy cream is, it's a doughnut restaurant) just opened in my town whoo hoo!!! Yay! I just ate one! yum....

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.

Chapter 3: Back home!

Kagome and Sango chatted on the ride back home. Earlier Kagome got a glimpse of what she looked like. She looked horrible. Her hair was wind blown, she had sunburn on her face, and there were smudges of dirt everywhere. No wonder the hotel turned her down... 

"Kagome what did you and Inuyasha do?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha shirt. 

"We didn't do anything!" 

"Uh huh sure... that's why your wearing his shirt and he's just wearing his pants." Miroku smirked as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Just because they were found on a beach, and Kagome was just wearing a shirt and Inuyasha just wearing pants doesn't mean that they did something!" 

"Thank you Sango!" Kagome crossed her arms. 

"Or did you guys?" Sango looked at Kagome. 

"NO! MY PANTS CAUGHT ON FIRE!" Kagome said defensively. "So, Inuyasha let me wear his shirt."

"Ok, then you guys did something." Miroku nudged Kagome, grinning.

"NO!" Kagome was turning red now.

"So, you guys didn't do anything?" Sango asked again.

"Saannggoo..." Kagome groaned as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Daddy!" When Kagome had reached the palace, her father was waiting for her in the entrance hall. Kagome ran into her father's strong embrace. "I missed you so much. It was awful! They kidnapped me and they were going to kill me but I escaped!" Kagome spilled out as she sobbed in her father's arms. 

"I miss you to princess. Don't worry, I'll catch those kidnappers." He stroked her precious head. He let her go. "There are two other boys that missed you."

Kagome look down, by her father side and there was Shippo and Souta. 

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I missed you guys so much!" She held out her arms to them, which they jumped in. Both of the boys cried in Kagome's arms, telling her not to leave again.

When everybody was happy again and Kagome had taken a shower and put some clothes on, everybody met in the dining hall for a mini celebration. 

King Hirgurashi, Kagome, Shippo, Souta, Sango, and Miroku all sat the dining table as maids brought their food. Kagome was starving. All the events that happened in about 3 days made her really hungry. Everybody watched as Kagome ate her food. They all mumbled to their selves. 

After dinner, Sango and Miroku left because they had to return to their regular jobs in the morning. Shippo and Souta were put to bed a while ago and Kagome was getting ready for bed. 

Kagome slid into her satin silk sheets, finally feeling comfortable. She still felt kind of sick. She could still feel the rocking motion of the water. Kagome closed her eyes as she fell into an endless sleep. Kagome would definitely come back to that island. It was a beautiful environment, somewhere were she's never been. Behind her closed eyes, she could still feel the breeze playing gently with her hair. Then she remembered that stupid hotel and Inuyasha. They had both laughed at her when he told them she was the Princess. 

The door creaked open and Kagome shot up, wide-awake.

"Oops didn't mean to scare you princess." Kagome's father chuckled a little as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh, hi daddy, you scared me." Kagome relieved that it was her father. 

"I just wanted to check if you're ok..." The king pondered a little. "Can you tell me who helped you again." He asked her.

"Oh it was Inuyasha... I think his last name is Onishi..." Kagome smiled at her father who was deep in thought. Probably trying to remember Inuyasha Onishi for future references. "Thank you dear." He mumbled as he opened her door and walked out, closing it on the way out. 

Kagome shook her head. She worried about her father a lot. He had Japan on his shoulders plus he was a single parent. Her father had held on strongly when her mother past away. It was hard for him for two years but he made it through. Kagome snuggled back into her bed as she drifted off into a dream.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

A dark figure sat in his office as he put the phone down on its receiver. He had just requested information on Inuyasha Onishi. 

The King of Japan, sipped a cup of wine as he stared out his window. The night was clear and the full moon was shining its dull radiance on him. The past three days were a living hell for him. When he discovered his daughter missing from her bedroom suite 4 days ago, he almost had a heart attack. At first he thought it was a ransom kidnapping but there was no caller or note. Of course now, when his daughter return safe he sent men to find the kidnappers who tried to kill her. They were still looking. The whole royal family might be in jeopardy. He wrung his hands nervously. Especially Kikyo, since she will be the next to reign. He frantically picked up the receiver and called Kikyo's hotel number that was private and only the King could reach. 

"Hello?" Kikyo's voice came out of the hearing part of the phone. He felt relieved to hear her.

"Kikyo, darling." His voice was tense and stressed.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kikyo listen... You might be in great danger. I want you to stay in America, I will have the secret service make arrangements." He made his conversation short and brief he didn't want anyone tapping in. Kikyo seem to understand and she hung up briefly. He called in his men to make arrangements.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"You imbecile! How could you mess up!" A dark voice roared as he towered over two shaking figures. "It was only one small girl and two of you and you couldn't handle her!" He twitched with anger.

"We're sorry! We messed up, let us have one more chance!" 

"Arrghh!!! You expect me to hire you guys again?" The dark voice roared again. "I think not." 

"Please, we won't mess up again!" The two pitiful figures begged. 

"I will not tolerate any mishaps. I will have to kill you!" He hissed as he gave a signal and in seconds two figures laid on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. "Dump their bodies somewhere." He ordered his men as he walked out, pissed. His two men behind him grabbed the suitcases as the others grabbed the bodies. 

"Don't mess up like them, or you'll be receiving the same fate." He warned his men again.

"Yes sir!" They saluted to him. 

His plan had backfired. He couldn't believe Princess Kagome had manage to escape from those two clowns. Now that she has return, the King was aware and had sent men to protect Princess Kikyo. It will be harder now to find Princess Kikyo. He knew he shouldn't have acted so quickly. He should have killed Princess Kikyo first. Maybe Princess Kagome would be gullible enough to control but he knew it was most unlikely. He had to act before Prince Souta began to mature. It would be easier to manipulate him. He was lucky that the Queen had died giving birth to her last son. One less person to kill but that man. He was strong, he won't die so soon... 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Sire, it seems that the kidnappers were paid to kidnap the Princess."

"Really?" The king was sitting in his office, worry about political affairs. 

"Yes, we've found the two kidnappers, Princess Kagome described but they are dead."

"What?!" He pounded his fist on his desk.

"It seems the person who wants Princess Kagome dead already got to them before we did." 

King Hirgurashi massaged his head as he thought of what to do next. "What about Inuyasha Onishi?"

"Sire, we found out that he's a Major in the army. He was interested in the secret service. He applied for protecting Prince Souta but we picked someone else. He was 1st runner up though. Mr. Hiyashi and Miss. Tsushima knows him. They say he is a fairly good guy. He was born and raised in Tokyo. He went to Tokyo High then he joined the army after he turned 18. He was outstanding in his level and moved up to Major in six years. He is now 24 years old."

(A/n: Sorry..I don't know a lot about the army... I'm trying my best."

Amazing how the secret service knows everything. The king nodded still thinking. "Jin please call the head of the army. I want them to send me their best man that they know and trust!" 

_________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 3...

hehe Review to find out what happens next!!! If you don't review you'll never know what's going to happen... and I'll guarantee I'll throw a twist into it! HAHAHA

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Babysitting

Hi! Welcome to chapter 4! Hope you like this chapter... hehe...In the previous chapter, the king requested to see Inuyasha Onishi... hehe! 

Leana: Doesn't this sound awfully familiar? *Hint**Hint* Thai movie....

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters...

Chapter 4:

"Sire, the men you have requested has arrived!" Jin saluted to the King, who was waiting in his office. 

"Let them in." He nodded to Jin. This was the best for Kagome, Souta, and Shippo. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Two men emerged from behind the door. They both saluted. 

"Sire, Inuyasha Onishi reporting for duty sir!" A tall, well-built man with white hair and golden eyes saluted him. 

"Sire, Kouga Fujikage reporting for duty sir!" The second one was about as built as the one with white hair but had short black hair and black eyes. 

"So your Inuyasha Onishi. I've heard about you." The young men looked surprised. "Well sit down men." He gestured them to take a seat so they could get down to business.

"YES SIR!"

"Ok, well men, I suspect my family is in danger." King Higurashi started. "I want one of you to take my daughter and go under cover and I want another one of you to take my two sons and go under cover. Now, however you disguise them, I don't care. As long as no one suspects you."

"YES SIR! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO PROTECT THE ROYAL CHILDREN, SIR!" Both of them barked.

"Now, I will assign you, Onishi to my daughter and you, Fujikage, you will take my two sons. This assignment will not end until we declare it safe for my children to return to the palace." 

"YES SIR! WE WILL DO OUR BEST!"

"Ok, Jin and Jun will show you to the princess and princes. I already had the maids pack their belongings. They already know at what they have to do. You will depart this evening. You are dismissed." Jin and Jun suddenly appeared at the door escorting the two men out. King Higurashi massaged his head. He hoped that they would be safe. He couldn't have their bodyguards take them because their bodyguards couldn't even protect Kagome. He couldn't trust anyone in the palace except for his secret service and the army general, whom he had known since he was in the army. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome was in the archery room, shooting arrows before she would have to leave for who knows how long. She pulled back, aiming, and then let go. Bull's eye. Pulling another arrow out from her sack, she braced it on her bow, pulled back, aimed, and let go. It spilt her last arrow. 

She understood why her father was sending her away to go undercover. She knew that she probably wouldn't see Kikyo, Shippo, or Souta for a long time. She wished that she were just a regular person, who'll get to see her family everyday. Instead she's the Princess of Japan and there were people out to kill her. She pulled back again and shot her arrow. 

What about Sango? Will she be able to speak with Sango? She hoped going undercover wouldn't stop her from speaking with people she knew. Where was she going? She would probably have to live by the army camp because that's where her man who was protecting her would be working.

Kagome wondered what had happened to Kikyo. Her father said he told her to stay in America and hide somewhere. Poor Kikyo. She's in a foreign country, hiding. At least father didn't send her to America or somewhere she wouldn't know of. Kagome suddenly had a urge to hear Kikyo's voice again but Kagome knew better than to call Kikyo. 

Kikyo and Kagome had only been 2 years apart. They were born on the same day, coincidentally. They grew up doing everything together. They were best friends since they were confined inside the palace most of the time. Sango was their friend also but Kikyo had always been there for Kagome. 

Then when Kagome was fourteen and Kikyo was sixteen, their mom died from giving birth to Souta. The doctors assumed she was to old to have Souta. That was a period in their lives where they really bonded together. They were taking care of Souta together. Knowing that she was going to be separated from Kikyo for a while made her feel empty. Archery wasn't even the same without Kikyo shooting next to her.

Kagome sighed as she aimed for one more shot. This time it was a little off than the other shots. She gathered her bow and the remaining arrows and set them on the racks. She walked out of the gym. When she entered the hallway she froze in her steps. There was a Jin was standing in front of her room, talking to her secretary. Then off in Kagome's waiting room, outside her door was a white haired man. Could it be Inuyasha? 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Jin long time, no see eh?" Inuyasha said as he shook his friend's hand. Jin and him were friends since high school.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since you left for the army." Jin chuckled as they walked down the hall from the King's office. "How's your 'fiancée'? He nudged Inuyasha in the ribs, smiling.

"I don't have a fiancee..." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"That's not what your mother told me..." He said in a singing voice.

"That was a long time ago." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well what happened to her. Did you cancel the wedding?" Jin asked.

"No..."

"Then you guys are still engaged." Jin grinned again.

"No..."

"You never told her?" Jin stopped grinning.

"I kind of never told my mom I didn't want to marry. I just left home one day and joined the army." Inuyasha suddenly found the buttons on his shirt very interesting...

"What?!? Oh... You are bad... *tisk* *tisk* and your fiancée was such a pretty little thing." Jin said shaking his head.

"She was never my fiancee!"

"Whatever..." Jin said as they approached the Princess's suite. He knocked on her door. _"Wait over there,_" he pointed to the sitting room. 

A woman about twenty - five years old opened the door. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Inuyasha thought she looked different from the King. She was wearing a business suite. She had her hair up in a slick bun. She was probably be the princess. 

"Ahem."

Inuyasha whirled around to see the girl he found on the beach. She was wearing an oversized faded shirt and shorts. 

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"What are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm the Princess!" 

"No.. that's the princess." He said pointing to the blonde. Kagome's jaw dropped. 

"Inuyasha!" Jin called. Inuyasha turned around, blocking Jin's view of Kagome. The Princess was gone.

"Where's the princess?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome poked her head from behind Inuyasha. 

Jin pointed behind Inuyasha. "Right there." Inuyasha froze. _Please let it not be Kagome. _He turned around. Only Kagome was there. He looked around for anyone else but it was only Kagome. Kagome had an evil grin on her face. 

"Oh...hehe good morning Princess Kagome." Inuyasha said nervously, avoiding eye contact. 

"Not the princess eh?" Kagome's nerve popped out of her head as she hit Inuyasha with the hammer Sango had given her for her birthday. Jin sweat dropped as he backed away a little.

"So Jin where is that undercover guy?" Kagome asked Jin politely. "Uh.. Princess you just knocked him out." He said pointing to Inuyasha who fell on the floor, eyes swirling. @__@

"WHAT?!"

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kouga followed the woman down the hall. The high ceilings and portraits of Royal ancestors seemed to tower over him. The woman led him to the Princes' quarters. She knocked on the door. A woman with really heavy bags under her eyes opened the door. She looked exhausted. Her clothes were stained and hair was really messy. 

"Miss. Hachirobei, Mr. Fujikage has come for Prince Souta and Prince Shippo. I trust you have gotten their bags ready." The nanny's eyes lit up when she heard those words.

"Oh yes! I have prepared their bags already." She said leading them into a very messy playroom. "Miss. Jun, could I have a vacation while Prince Souta and Prince Shippo are on their vacation?"

"Yes you may." Jun nodded as the nanny dashed into a room. Five seconds later, she held two bags, wore a Hawaiian shirt, and wore sunglasses. 

"Hahah!! See you later sucker!" The nanny laughed as she dashed out of the room, cackling down the hall. Kouga was a little intimidated by that. Two little boys entered now, screaming and yelling at each other. They were playing tag. When they saw Kouga they stopped running around. Jun smiled at them. She knelt down to tell the boys something and they nodded and hugged her. 

"They're all yours." She said to Kouga walking out the door.

"Hey wait!" Kouga called after her.

"I have a job to do." She said over her shoulder.

Kouga looked at the two boys who just stared at him. Great he had to baby-sit. He went from Major in the army to story telling buddy. He stared at the kids. The older one looked like the king. He presumed he was Prince Souta, the real son. The younger one had orange hair and green eyes. He was probably the adopted son, Prince Shippo. 

"Wants some beef jerky?" Prince Souta offered to Kouga. He took it and the two boys continued to play tag. Kouga took a bite and then all his taste buds swelled from the spiciness. 

"AHHH!!" Kouga held out his tongue, it was burning. "Water!!"

"Um... the kitchen is on the right four doors down. You can't miss it!" Prince Souta gave him directions. Kouga ran out of the room, running to the right. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Souta, what are you talking about? The kitchen is the other way." Shippo said in a matter of factly way. 

"I know. Let's go. I have an idea Shippo." Souta giggled as he led the little boy to the kitchen. When they got there, Souta threw flour on Shippo.

"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed as Souta threw flour on himself.

"Shippo we're going to scare Mr. Kouga c' mon let's go."

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kouga ran around looking for the kitchen but he couldn't find it. _Damn palace. _He thought as his tongue burned. Getting a little spooked by all the pictures of the Royal ancestors Kouga walked faster. Kouga, caught up in the moment, thought he heard something. He jerked his head to the right. 

"W-Who's there?" He stammered.

"OoO I've come to haunt you!" A ghostly white figure appeared out of the shadow. Kouga screamed, turned around and ran away as fast as he could. He ran outside, away from the house. 

__

This house is haunted!!! Kouga screamed to himself_. _He calmed himself in the garden. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Hehe. Did you see his face?" Shippo giggled as he and Souta changed from their floured clothes. 

"Yea.. hehe c 'mon Kouga is fun to play with." Souta grinned as he ran to the garden, grabbing two permanent markers. Shippo was right behind him.

"Mr. Kouga!" Souta called out to Kouga who was slightly shaking from his scare. 

"Oh, hello boys." Kouga said.

"Do you want to play freeze tag?" Shippo piped up.

"How do you play that?" Kouga asked looking slightly annoyed by the eager looks on the boys' faces. 

"Well I'm going to be it. If I tag you, you have to freeze for 1 minute. You have count alligator though. Shippo can unfreeze you though, if he can get to you without me freezing him first."

"Ok.." Kouga said hesitantly looking up at the sky. When he look down, Souta was gone. He looked around confused. 

"Tag! You're frozen." Souta giggled from behind Kouga. Kouga froze and scowled. 

"Prince Shippo quick tag me!!!" Kouga pleaded. Souta handed Shippo a marker. They both giggled evilly as they took off the cap. "Prince Shippo, Prince Souta what are you doing with those markers?" 

They both moved closer to Kouga to draw on his face. Kouga moved away.

"If you move, I'll tell daddy you hurt us." Souta threaten as he drew whiskers on Kouga's face and Shippo colored in Kouga's lips. 

"Prince Souta! Prince Shippo! Lunch!" One of the maids called from inside of the house. Both little boys ran inside the house, giggling madly. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome took her place at the dining table. Inuyasha sat across from her. Both of them were thinking how small the world was. Souta and Shippo came running in, laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she took Shippo in her lap as Souta sat next to her. 

"Nothing mama." Shippo said, looking a Souta then bursting in more giggles.

Kagome looked up and notice Inuyasha looking at her and Shippo. "Oh, this is my adopted son, Inuyasha." He closed his mouth, which hung open when he heard Prince Shippo call her 'mama'. 

Just then a man burst into the room. He walked and sat next to Inuyasha as everybody burst in laughter. He turned red as he tried to duck. 

"Mr. Fujikage, it looks like you have met my two sons." King Higurashi chuckled as he ruffled Souta's hair.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Fujikage... it's just you look so silly!" Kagome giggled. He had whisker marks, scribble lipstick, and circles around his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle along with everyone else. He was glad he didn't get the two princes. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Souta and Shippo were playing with action figures as Kouga sat in the corner, trying to wipe off the marks. There was a loud knock at the door. Kouga stood to open it. Jun was knocking at the door. She looked away trying not to laugh. 

"Umm.. I just came in her to check on you." She laughed as she closed the door. Kouga could hear the echo of her laugh as she walked down the hall.

"Hey Shippo want to play a game?" Souta asked him.

"Yea! What do you want to play." Shippo asked him.

"Ok... lets pretend to ...." Souta explained to the two what they had to do as he held a toy knife. The blade slid into the handle. It was like those props they use in plays. Where it looks like you stabbed someone but it was fake. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Mr. Kouga! Mr. Kouga! Come here!" Shippo came running to Kouga grabbing his hand, pulling him to get up.

'What Prince Shippo?" Kouga walked after Shippo as he leaded him out of the room.

"AHHH" A scream came out of the playroom. Kouga ran into the playroom to see Prince Souta with a knife in his stomach! Kouga started panicking, running around the room. While Souta and Shippo screamed at the top of their lungs. Sango came running into the room.

"Oh my god." She rushed to Souta side to find out that it was one of those fake knives. She looked at the Shippo, who was grinning mischievously. She looked at Souta who was still playing dead. Kouga was still running around the room...

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Sire, when I found Prince Souta playing dead, Mr. Fujikage here running around screaming. I personally don't think he has enough potential to protect the Princes." Sango reported to the King. 

"Yes, I think so too. That's why Kouga, you're off the job and you and Miroku are assigned." 

"AHAHAHA!! I'm free!!" Kouga ran off, cackling all the way down the hall. 

Sango's jaw dropped. "Me and Miroku?" She pointed at the guy next to her who was grinning like a maniac. 

"Yes. You and Miroku. Obviously it take two to take care of my sons." 

_______________________________________________________

Wow.. what a crazy chapter... hehe well at first I was going to have Kouga take care of Souta and Shippo but my brother said then Miroku and Sango would have nothing to do. By the time he made me change my mind, I had already wrote about Kouga... I was lazy and I didn't want to go back and erase it... so I had to have Souta and Shippo chase him off... Haha Inuyasha got whacked by Kagome...! 

WEll review this chapter!!! I have doubts about this chapter so if you don't like it tell me ok. 


	5. Not enough beds

Hi! Please review this story if you like it... If nobody reviews... I don't see why I should continue... 

LinaNverse: Thank you for suggesting I should change my summary! I hope you don't mind if I used your suggested one... I'm not good in summaries... hehe..

demon - heiress: Yes Sesshoumaru will be in this fiction but it will be a whole different story from Kagome and Inuyasha... I won't tell you how he gets tied into all this... 

Eikos butterfly: But if Shippo is with Kagome and Inuyasha... What do Miroku and Sango do?

I know, I know.. Miroku 2000 sounds like Pokemon... Hey when I wrote it I forgot about that episode... then after I posted it.. I remembered... I thought: _So THAT'S where I got it from..._ *Shaking my head...* _I knew I wasn't that smart to think of something like that..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or gang...

Chapter 5: 

The car ride to Kagome's new home was silent. They were driving one of the army's cars. It felt awkward for Kagome, knowing that she would have to live with this man for who knows how long. 

Kagome propped her elbow on the armrest, staring out the window. For a long time she concentrated on the scenery but after a while it made her dizzy. She hated long car rides. They made her sleepy...

There was Kagome, sitting in her room. She was brushing her hair, humming to herself. She was wearing a white dress and her hair flowed over her shoulders in little waves, framing her face in just the right way. She wore some sheer makeup that only touched her up. For some reason she looked happier like her only wish was granted. 

KNOCK 

KNOCK

Somebody knocked at Kagome's door. Kagome, not even slightly surprised, let them in. It was her mother, in a cream dress. 

"Mother!" Kagome uttered in shock. Her mother looked her at with her dark, piercing yet calm and tranquil blue eyes. She had a bright smile on.

"Kagome! I'm so happy for you. My little Kagome, getting married." Her mother embraced her, lovingly.

"Mar.." Kagome trailed off, confused. She was getting married?

"Oh I know Inuyasha will take good care of you!" Her mother exclaimed as she fixed Kagome's hair and veil. 

"What are you talking about?" Kagome grabbed her mom's hand from her hair. "Why would I be getting married to Inuyasha?" She looked straight into her mom's eyes but her eyes still had the same expression on it. 

"Even if it's not real Kagome, I know you will love him." Her mom rested her hand on her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes, nuzzling her mom's touch. "Even if it's not real..." Kagome opened her eyes. Her mom's figure slowly faded away, like mist, into the shadows that just appeared in her room. 

"Kagome..." Her soft voice still lingering in the shadows.

"Kagome..." 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice shattered Kagome's dream with her mom. "Princess Kagome! Wake up." Inuyasha gently shook the sleepy girl awake. 

"Huh?.. ohh... Wha-" Kagome's eyes fluttered open in the darkness. The moon reflected on Inuyasha's face, giving a half-shadow appearance to him. 

"We're here." Inuyasha said gruffly. He walked to the trunk and he pulled out Kagome's suitcases. Huffing a little, he paused. "Are you coming in?" He balanced one bag in his arm. 

'Oh yea... I just had a dream but I forgot. I'm trying to remember it. That's all." Kagome pondered a little. She shrugged. She was too tired to try to remember her dream. She remembered something about a white dress but it was too hazy. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a white dress or a cream dress. Maybe both? 

It was too dark to make out the profile of the house. The moon only reflected on the frame of the house. Kagome stepped into the little place she would call home. It was musty inside. Kagome coughed, waving the dust away. Inuyasha switched on the lights. The place had many windows... but it was so small and bare... 

"This is where you live?" Kagome looked around, nose upturned, setting her bags down. 

"This is where WE live. This is actually the military's house. They gave it to us to use for now. I lived on the military base camp since I left my family in Tokyo." 

"Oh..." Kagome looked around. There was nothing in the family room, crude kitchen appliances in the kitchen, bathroom, and stairs. It was much like a condo or an apartment. They climbed up the stairs. It only had one bedroom and a bathroom. It was a very open bedroom too. The bedroom overlooked the family room downstairs. "You can put my suitcases here." Kagome instructed. She pointed to the closet. Inuyasha did as told. He handed Kagome a towel from the closet. 

"Here. Go take a shower." He said as he started to unpack his things.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she grabbed her p.j.s and essentials. Locking the door as soon as she got inside the bathroom, Kagome slipped out of her clothes. She took a rather short hot shower, letting the water soak her skin. After her shower, she rubbed lavender cream on her. The aroma eased her mind as she drifted off in the smooth, silky smell. She put on her clothes and brushed her long hair. 

She walked out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha sitting on the bed, waiting. He looked pissed off as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

"God you take so long!" He complained as he grabbed a towel and some clothes. 

"No... I took a quick shower..." Kagome said thoughtfully. 

"Arrghh whatever..." He stomped into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Minutes later while Kagome unpack some of her things...

"AHHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed from inside of the bathroom, which made Kagome flinch a little. Some noise, then the door opened. Kagome peered at Inuyasha who had a towel wrapped around his waist, shivering. 

"YOU TTTOOKK ALLL THHE H-OOT WA-TTERR..." Inuyasha clenched his teeth, stumbling toward his suitcase. His hair was dripping on the hardwood floor. He took something out and stumbled back inside the bathroom. 

All Kagome could think was _"Wow he got abs..."_ as she wiped up the water mess Inuyasha left. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Damn princess, she used up all the hot water. Inuyasha shivered in the bathroom as he dried himself. The bathroom smelled really strong. It made Inuyasha's head dizzy. He hurried out of the bathroom, scared he might pass out from the aroma in there.

"Next time don't take so long." Inuyasha growled at Kagome who was hanging all her clothes up, taking up the whole closet. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Where was room for his stuff?

"Hey... I live here to..." Inuyasha gestured at the closet. 

"Oh... umm.." Kagome hesitated as she studied the closet, trying to decide where to give Inuyasha. She stopped at one spot. She took the clothes off of the rod. "There. You can have that space." She said and got back to her unpacking. 

Inuyasha mutter something Kagome couldn't hear and started hanging some things up. As his space got more crowded, Inuyasha pushed some of Kagome's clothes. She glared at him and pushed her clothes back to where they were. "Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed as all his clothes got smashed into the wall. He pushed it back. 

"Fine!" Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes and continued. 

"I just wanted a little more room to hang my uniform!" Inuyasha explained to her. 

"Ok. Whatever!" Kagome said as she yawned. She walked to the bed and got in the covers. "Night!"

"Hey.. where am I supposed to sleep?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"Not here..." Kagome muttered.

"ARRGHH!!" 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha laid on the hard cold floor. It would be a little better if the floor was carpeted... Inuyasha tossed and turned as the princess slept above him on the nice comfy bed... His back hurt so he switched to his side. Then his hipbone started to hurt so he switched again. 

"ARRGHH!!" Inuyasha, frustrated and groggy climbed into the bed next to Kagome. Inuyasha smiled in relief and finally feel asleep.

~*-~*-~*-~*- 

Kagome moaned as she became semi awake. Still closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to what she thought was a pillow. Deciding it was time to wake up, she opened her eyes. She cheek was against something warm and firm. Definitely not what she thought was a pillow. She jerked her head back so she could focus more clearly. Her eyes popped out of her head when she realized that she was hugging Inuyasha's back. 

"AHHH!!!" Inuyasha jumped up, startled. He fell of the bed.

"Wha-"

"PERVERT!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching the blanket close to her. 

Inuyasha looked at her confused until he realized what was going on. "Hey! You were the one hugging me! I should be calling you a pervert!"

"Why were you on my bed in the first place?!?" Kagome countered. 

"The floor was uncomfortable. So what, we shared a bed. We didn't do anything!" Inuyasha got up and walked to the bathroom, angrily. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"We are here!" Miroku announce proudly as he set the car in park. He took the took the keys out of the ignition and said, " I hope none of you feel asleep during the ride, such nice scenery..." 

Sango, Shippo, and Souta numbly shook their heads as they scrambled out of the car. They all made a note to their self to never let Miroku drive again. Miroku drove so fast and swerved so much, the scenery was just a blur to them. How in the world did Miroku ever see the car in front of them since he didn't use the head lights, was a mystery to them. 

Miroku fumbled with the keys and pushed the door open. They all coughed from the dust. 

"Sango... why isn't there any furniture?" Souta tugged on Sango's hand. 

"Because the general is cheap..." Sango muttered leaving Souta confused. 

Miroku lead them upstairs where they found out there was only two bedrooms. Each bedroom had two beds, side by side to each other. 

"Great! Sango and me will share a room and Shippo and Souta share a room!" Miroku ushered Sango into one bedroom and shut the door. 

WHAM!

Sango came stomping back outside, a mallet in her hand. She saw Shippo and Souta who had sweat drops. She quickly hid the mallet.

"Eh... Shippo would you like to share a room with me?" She grabbed Shippo's hand and brought him into one room.

"I guess its you and me Souta!" Miroku chimed as he skipped into the bedroom. 

"Great..." Souta rolled his eyes as he walked after Miroku.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Come on boys' wake up!!" Sango yelled from the kitchen. She cooked some eggs and toast.

"Good morning honey!" Miroku walked into kitchen happily and tried to kiss Sango. She held up a frying pan with a menacing look on her face. Miroku backed off. He sat at the table. He looked around 

"Where's the coffee?" 

"Up your - oh good morning Shippo!" Shippo walked into the kitchen. His orange hair stuck up in odd angles. 

"I'm hungry!" Shippo wailed as he sat down next to Miroku.

"I want coffee!" Miroku joined Shippo as they chanted. Then Souta groggily stumbled in. 

"I couldn't sleep.. Miroku snores!" Souta mumbled as he sat down. He instantly fell asleep at the table as Miroku and Shippo continued to whine. 

"Here!" Sango placed scrambled eggs and toast on the table. Shippo thanked her and started eating. 

"Where's my coffee woman!" Miroku demanded. Sango glared at him, about to smack him. Miroku he smiled and pointed to Shippo, who was wolfing down his eggs and Souta, who was drooling on the table.

"Arrghh..." Sango grumbled as she poured Miroku a cup of coffee. 

Miroku chucked. "Now this is a perfect family." Sango looked at all of them at the table and her sweat dropped. 

"Oh yeah... we have to report to the General at 10 o clock sharp." Sango said as she sipped her coffee. " We have to bring the two princes. We're going to discuss identity today."

(a/n: Is that good enough....? Umm lets review.. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Souta arrive at their house... That's about it.... Maybe I should discuss identity next chapter....nah... can't wait...)

"INUYASHA ONISHI REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!!!" 

"Good, Good.. You must be Princess Kagome." The General bowed at Kagome. Kagome bowed back. 

"How do you do General?" Kagome asked politely as she took a seat in the General's office.

"Oh fine fine.. How's your father?" The General boasted in a loud deep voice. He had fine, thinning hair around his baldhead. He had a white mustache and bushy eyebrows. 

"Fine general, his health is better than usual." 

KNOCK 

  
KNOCK

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta came tumbling into the office. They looked like they just woke up. 

"AHEM... SANGO TSUSHIMA REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!" Sango saluted. They all looked at Miroku who was trying to comb Shippo's hair down. 

"Oh... uh MIROKU REPORTING FOR duty Sir." His voice squeaked a little. The general raised one eyebrow. 

"Ok... So, I have called you to discuss the princess's and princes' identity." They all nodded. "I have been thinking about it for a week. I think we should fake two marriages."

Everyone slightly dropped their jaws as the general continued.

"Since Major Onishi will be protecting Princess Kagome and living with her, they will get married to prevent suspicion. We will give Princess Kagome a new name and birth certificate. As for Major Tsushima and Major Hiyashi, you will get married with Major Onishi and Princess Kagome. Then your nephews, Prince Souta and Prince Shippo will be living with you. We will change the princes' identity's to the Hiyashi last name since they will be Major Hiyashi's brother's sons. That way no one will suspect Major Tsushima and Major Hiyashi living together, protecting the princes." Now everyone was frozen with shock except for Shippo and Souta who were playing thumb wars. Then General waited for an answer. 

"YES SIR!" 

"Oh yeah... The princes cannot visit the princess at any time during the day. Keep visits short and at night. Do not go too often. Keep the visits to about once a week." He looked at them again, waiting for an answer. 

"YES SIR!" 

"Today you will wed at 3 o' clock at the camp's church. The arrangments are already made. Private Kouga will take you." He gestured them out the door. 

____________________________________________________________

WOW... I liked that chapter.... Wait until next ChAPTER OoO Its going to be good... HAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OK? 

How will Inuyasha and Kagome work out their bed problem? Will Sango have to be one of those "40's T.V. show" moms? How will Sango and Miroku explain to Shippo and Souta? 

I had Kagome's mom come in wishing her a good marriage, since she knows what's going to happen... But Kagome forgot her dream...


	6. Tacky blue eyeshadow

HI!!!  Here's chapter 6!!!  YAY! *JUMPS UP AND DOWN* Whoo HOo! Hope you like it!!!  *Gives a glass piercing glare at **Peachlover *  This is what you get for dragging and hitting me with a anime sized mallet…  *whips out a bat and starts chasing ****Peachlover*  I'm going to avenge myself!!!!**

Thank you all my reviewers!!!  

And Kathy did not give me all my ideas…  she was in Hawaii when I wrote this story!!!  She is my lezzie lover though… j/k  I'm straight ok…  STRAIGHT!!! You sickos…  *muttering, shaking my head*

Peachlover:  *(fainted a while ago...) becomes conscious again… shakes her head viciously then faints again*

Hehe my poor cousin... j/k she's not harmless!  SHE'S A KILLER!!!  *screams and runs away*

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or the gang… darn…

Chapter 6:

Kouga led the dazed people down the hall from the General's office.  Souta and Shippo smiled mischievously at him.  Kouga sweated a little, walking faster.

"Hi Mr. Kouga, remember me and Shippo?"  Souta chimed at Kouga while everyone else was still shocked.

_HOW CAN I NOT REMEMBER?  Kouga thought as he leaned away from the two little boys, watching their every move with hawk eyes. After about a minute from the General's office, Kouga stopped. _

"Princess Kagome and Major Tsushima, here is where you will be prepared."  He gestured them into a room.  He paused a little, sneaking a look at Shippo and Souta before he continued.  He turned facing the door across the hall.  "This is where you guys will dress.  Your uniforms are on the chair.  I will be back for you at 1 o clock."  With that he turned and ran away, scared to be 10 feet away from Shippo and Souta.

"Uh… it's only 10:30…"  Miroku glanced at his watch.  Everybody groaned.  

"What's wrong with Kouga?"  Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Uh... Shippo and Souta played around with him a bit."  Sango pointed at the two boys.  Inuyasha looked at them.  They flashed them big angelic smiles.  

"Ahem…  You two must be the brides!"  Everyone turned to see a woman about their age.  She had tacky blue eye shadow defining her eyes, pink lipstick, dark red dots on each cheek (Supposedly blush..),  very long hot pink nails, and very big hair.  Kagome and Sango thought she had the worse style in Japan.  She chewed gum, smacking every second. "Hi! smack My name is Yura. I'm you makeup and hairstylist! Smack" Kagome and Sango had a terrible vision... (Blue eye shadow… 80's lipstick and huge hair… eww…"  

"Eh…"  Kagome's and Sango's sweat dropped.  

"I can see your just sooo excited, judging from my style!"  She giggled a high pitched laugh.  "Come on, I can't wait to work on your pretty selves!"  She grabbed both of their hands, dragging them inside the room.  Both of them had an expression on their face that said that there were going to die before they would be caught dead wearing tacky baby blue eye shadow.    

"God… I don't want to know what they turn out like…"  Miroku muttered, they both had the same vision Kagome and Sango had.   

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Yura laid out her makeup on the counter.  "Well girls, ya'll are getting married!!  I remember my first marriage."  She looked dreamily up at the ceiling.  "And my second… and my third… and my fourth…  Oh and no one can forget my fifth!"  She laid blush on the counter.

"You got married five times?!?"  Kagome blurted out.  Yura looked about the same age as them, around the twenties.  Sango's jaw dropped, thinking the same things as Kagome.  

"Oh No..."  She giggled.

Kagome and Sango straighten up a bit.  "Oh…"  They both said.

"I got married six times!"  Kagome and Sango both feel anime style.  

"That must be so sad… to get divorced five times."  Sango said, sitting down in a chair.  

"Oh no… I only divorced once…"  Yura took out her hair brushes.  "Right before every marriage, except for the first, my husband to be never showed up…"  She shrugged.  "Huh... Wonder why… must be themselves!"  She giggled a shrilly giggle, snorting a little.  Kagome and Sango just laughed a long a little, sweat drops forming behind their heads.  

"Then you only got married once."  Sango said.

"Yea... If you put it that way… Hehe… So which one of you ladies is first?"  She giggled holding out a chair for one of them.

"Kagome!!  Kagome will go first!"  Sango shoved Kagome forward.

"No… Sango you go first!"  Kagome wheeled around behind Sango.  

"No… I insist."  Sango growled as she pushed Kagome into the chair and tied her wrist to the arms.

"No fair…"  Kagome exclaimed as she tried to wriggle free.

"Funny!  The ladies always do this but don't worry.  I will make you guys equal in beauty!"  Yura chirped as she set to work on Kagome.  Kagome whimpered as Sango shut her eyes.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

One Hour later…

"Inuyasha… I'm bored out of my mind!!!"  Miroku exclaimed as he failed in trying to balance a pen on his nose.  

"I am to…"  Inuyasha groaned into the pillow his face as in.  He laid face down on the sofa.  

"Where are Shippo and Souta?"  Miroku asked, attempting to balance the pen again.  

"Some lady took them to explain how to be ring barriers."  Inuyasha replied.  

"Oh..."  The pen fell.  "Hey!  Let's go spy on Sango and Kagome!"  Miroku got up but Inuyasha pulled him back down.

"You just want to go see if their changing…"  

"No… I'm bored... jeez… Can't a man wonder what his wife is going to look like for our wedding?"  Miroku said, offended by Inuyasha's statement.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.  Besides this isn't a real wedding."  Inuyasha snapped.

"But it's not bad luck to hear the bride before the wedding!  And it is a real wedding to me!"  Miroku ran out of the room.  Inuyasha fell down anime style before running after him.  

Miroku crouched low, while putting his ear to the door.

"They are going to be mad-" Inuyasha whispered angrily.

"SHHH!  I can't hear if you talk!"  Miroku snapped at him.

Inuyasha grumbled as he lean forward to listen to what they were saying.  All they could hear was Yura talking… annoyingly.  

"So when I turned 18, I told my ma to stop controlling me.  She said stop listening to her.  I said I was going to leave and she said ok.  She said OK!  CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?"  Yura was giggling madly but Sango and Kagome wasn't talking.

"So anyways, I got pregnant… blah blah blah."  Inuyasha's and Miroku's sweat dropped as Yura kept talking.

"Ok… Darling I finished !!  Do you like it?"  Yura asked, either Sango or Kagome.

"AHHHH!!!"  

Miroku and Inuyasha fell.  They rubbed their ears from the piercing scream.  

"Uh oh… sounds like they don't like it.  I better get a camera so I can make fun of Sango!"  Miroku said cheerfully as walked back to their room.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"AHHHH!!! Yura I love it!!!"  Kagome exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.  Her makeup was a neutral, peachy tone.  She had the loveliest shade of red lipstick and her eyes were defined perfectly.  Her hair was down and wavy, framing her face in just the right way.  Kagome seemed to remember this look on her before but she couldn't recall it.

"I'm glad you like it!!!  All though it's not as good as the way I put makeup on me… but it looks good on you!"  Yura giggled as she got ready for Sango.

"Oh wow!  Kagome you look perfect!"  Sango giggled as she got into the seat.  

"Thanks!"  Kagome said as she slipped into her dress that the army had provided.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Ok… You two little gentlemen are going to walk down that aisle when the music starts with these pillows."  Kagura carefully explained to Shippo and Souta.  They nodded as she smiled and turned to yell at people.

"What did she say?"  Shippo whispered to Souta.

"Beats me…"  Souta shrugged. 

"Want to pillow fight?"  Shippo asked eagerly, not noticing that there where rings tied to each pillow.  

"Sure!"  Souta said as he smacked Shippo with the pillow.  The hit each other until something flew from the pillow.  They both looked at the pillows.  One pillow had two rings tied to it.  One pillow had one ring tied to it.

"Uh Oh…"  Shippo and Souta exclaimed.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kouga was just sitting on a chair when something flew and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"  Kouga rubbed his head.  He looked down to see a ring had hit his head.  He picked it up examining it.  

"What are you doing with that!!!"  A woman stomped up to him and snatched the ring away.  She hit him with her clipboard.  Kouga fell to the floor, wondering what had he done to her.

Kagura stomped back to Shippo and Souta.

"I think I'll just hang on to these for now…"  She said as she took the two pillows from Shippo and Souta.  "Please sit right here until I tell you to go to the back."  Shippo and Souta immediately sat down.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha and Miroku stood at the alter as all their friends from the camp greeted them.

"Hmm.. I didn't know you guys had fiancées…"  One guy said as he patted both of their backs.  

"Hehe…  I'm surprised Sango even likes Miroku…"  Another said as he nudged Miroku.

"Yeah…  She loves me.. She just never showed it!"  Miroku boasted at the men.  Inuyasha's sweat dropped as he muttered something.

The music started and everybody sat at their seats.  Inuyasha and Miroku shifted from foot to foot.  First Shippo and Souta came out with pillows with the rings on it.  Then Sango and Kagome came it.  

"Wow.. Sango looks like a goddess!"  Miroku sighed as he looked at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked like a fish out of water.

"Aye.. Stop gawking jeez… you're lucky… you get to marry the princess!"  

Inuyasha wasn't listening.  He's eyes were focused on Kagome.  She looked gorgeous, something he wasn't expecting from Yura…  She looked simple but at the same time exquisite.  She had a no strap wedding dress and her hair was let down in little spirals around her face.  She and Sango approached them as the ceremony began.  

(A/n: It's going to be starting from the left: Inuyasha, Kagome, then Miroku, and Sango.  They are getting a double marriage!  Jeez the armies on a budget ya know…"

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Souta… what are they doing?"  Shippo whispered to Souta.  The two were standing still watching Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stand still while some really old guy talked to them.

"I don't know but this is very boring."  Souta replied to Shippo who nodded his head in approval.  

"Hey lets play tag!!!"  Shippo squealed in delight.  

"Ok.. I'll get Inuyasha and you get Sango!"  Souta said as the old man said something about kissing the brides.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"You may kiss the bride oh umm.. brides."  Inuyasha stared at Kagome, making no move to kiss her.  She blushed and looked away.  Sango was pushing Miroku away while he puckered at him.  The audience wasn't amused.

"HEY!!!  KISS ALREADY!!!"  Somebody shouted from way in the back of the church.

"Yea, come on!!!  Kiss the brides!!"  Everybody encouraged them.

Kagome cringed as she heard this.  She had to kiss Inuyasha.  Now or later.  She, after all, was supposed to be Inuyasha's wife.  Inuyasha continued looking at her, as if debating whether to kiss her or not.  Kagome grabbed his suit, pulled her close to him and pressed her lips onto his.  Everybody cheered when they pulled away.  Inuyasha looked shocked but felt stupid for not kissing her first.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Miroku get away from me!"  Sango squealed as Miroku's grasp became tighter on her waist.

"We're supposed to kiss Sango!"  Miroku tried to kiss her but her hand was on his chest, pushing him away.  

"N-"Sango felt somebody push her from behind.

"Tag!  Sango you're-"  Shippo was cut off when he saw Sango push against Miroku, her lips falling into Miroku's.  "Ew.. gross.."  Shippo said disgustedly, making gawking noises.

What a stupid chapter!  O well…  I currently can't see where my story is going… damn… jeez… I don't even know how Inuyasha and Kagome are going to fall…  ARRRGGHH!!!  Well please review… I want at least 30 reviews before I unleash chapter 7!!!  PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS!!!  Come on.. If you write stories you would want people to review!


	7. Complimentary chocolates EDITED

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi!!!  I'm back with chapter 7!  Hope you enjoy it!!

REPLY TO REVIEWERS:

Sasali the Snow girl:  You start school soon?  I already started!  I'll try to update before you go to school... eh When DO you start school.  *Frantically types up chapter seven*  hand cramp!!!

M:  Thanks for reading and liking it and here is chapter seven. ;P

^. ~: Thanks for lecturing me... -.- sorry get carried away sometimes… 0.0i  You're right!  I should be writing this for readers and for my own enjoyment!

Telospilos: Thanks… Yura is like Fran from "the Nanny" if you ever watched that T.V show…  

Anonymous:  Honeymoon?  Didn't think of that… Oh great now my story line is all messed up… Thanks for reminding me!  I just got a great idea!  *cackles evilly* 

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else.

Chapter 7:

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku just stood at the alter after they kissed.  All of them wondered what to do next.  Just then Kagura popped in.  

"Oh you guys congratulations… blah blah… ok, now run down the aisle act like your excited and get into that car."  She instructed them to what to do.  They all paused for moment then ran down the aisle.

"Man, talk about best friends… They do EVERYTHING TOGETHER!  Even their honeymoon.  And I thought double marriage was too much…"  A man muttered to his friend in the audience.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

They all got into the back of the van, while Kagura got into the drivers seat. She started the engine and drove off.  

"What are we doing?"  Kagome asked Kagura as she put on her seat belt.  

"You guys are going on your honeymoon!  The general wanted to make your fake marriage very real so it would seem normal."  Kagura changed lanes as she got on to the highway.  

"HONEYMOON?!?"  Everyone gasped.

"Yay we're going on a honeymoon!"  Miroku sang, clapping his hands.  Sango rolled her eyes.

"But we didn't even pack!"  Sango protested, intimidated by Miroku's attitude towards the honeymoon. 

"I already did for you guys!"  Kagura piped as she sped past a car.

"Where are we going on our 'honeymoon'"  Inuyasha asked, emphasizing honeymoon as he spoke. 

"To an island—"  She cut off her sentence when a driver had cut too closely to her.  She cursed at the driver, sending insane beeping at him.

"Oh Sango, it will be you, me, and the beach."  Miroku said leaning toward Sango.

Sango pushed him away.  "No… It will be you, me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Mr. Hammer, 

and the beach."

"Oh Sango, bear my child!"  Miroku said as he lunged forward to hug Sango. Sango stopped him by putting her hand on his face.  "Make that Mr. Chainsaw…"   

"I was just kidding Sango, jeez.  It's not like I would really have my best friend bear my children."  Miroku said.

"Aww.. That's so sweet."  Kagome sighed.

"Yeah right… you would if she was a really pretty girl…"  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"  Sango shot a piercing glance at Inuyasha.  

"You think I'm that perverted?"  Miroku ganged up on Inuyasha. 

"No, no Sango I meant Miroku is really perverted…"  Inuyasha backed away from Sango rather than Miroku.

"Hey!"  Miroku protested at them.  "I'm not a pervert!  I just like to flirt!" Everybody's sweat dropped.  

"Everyone be quiet!  I'm trying to drive here!!!"  Kagura shouted at them, barely missing hitting the rear end of a truck. Everyone shut up after that.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"We're here!!!"  Kagura said as they got out Taxi that they had caught back at the docks.  They stood in front of a very familiar hotel.  Well at least to Kagome and Inuyasha.  They all walked inside before Kagome could realize where they were.  

"Umm.. I have reservations for two rooms."  Kagura told the clerk.  They looked up her name, she paid the fee, and received the keys.  She turned around to the two couples.  "Ok, here are your keys."  She said as she handed them the keys.

"Oh, no I'm not staying here!!" Kagome backed away.  Inuyasha finally remembered the hotel.  He shook his head.

"Just stay here Kagome…"  He kept his voice low, trying not to start a commotion.

"NO!  I HATE THIS PLACE!!!"  Kagome shouted in fury, remembering what they did to her last time she was here.  

"Well then pay my money back!  I just paid for your room already."  Kagura demanded as she held out her hand.

"I'll only pay if I stay here!!!"  Kagome shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 

"Then stay here!!"  

"Fine!!!"  Kagome shouted but then realized that Kagura tricked her.  She was about to say something but Kagura already ran out of the lobby and got into a taxi.  "ARRRGHHH!!!"  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Ok Kouga, you're going to baby-sit Souta and Shippo for five days."  The general said. 

"WHAT!!!!"

"You have nothing to do anyways."  The general simply replied.

"What are you talking about?  I control the missiles!!!"  Kouga growled as he banged his fist on a unknown button.  

PEESSHOOWW!!!

"Oh no.. you just launched a missle!"

FIVE HOURS LATER…

Email from the government of China…

YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HITTING US WITH A MISSLE!!!

(A/N:  I'm exsaggerating.. hehe… I don't think you can launch a missle with just 

one button…)

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Watch when I go back home, I'll shut this hotel down!!!"  Kagome said furiously as she, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked into the two adjoining rooms.  

"Hey, me and Kagome will take this room.  You guys take the other one."  Sango said as she set her bag down to explore the room.  Inuyasha and Miroku opened the door to the next room.  

"I will see this place crumble!!!"  Kagome spat as she shook her fist angrily in the air.

"Hey look they give free chocolate!!!"  Sango exclaimed as she dug into the jar of chocolate on the dresser.  

"They stock the refrigerator!!!"  Miroku said as he took a bite out of a gourmet sandwich.  "This place is cool!!!"  He said with his mouth full. 

Inuyasha's sweat dropped as he saw Sango and Miroku pig out on food. Then something caught his attention.

"Oh sweet!!  Shower caps!!!!"  Inuyasha exclaimed as he put a pink flowered shower cap on, tucking in his hair. 

Kagome feel down anime style.  How did she get friends like that?  She sat down on the bed.  

"Comfy."  Kagome caught herself saying.  She slightly tapped her self.  What was she saying? She hated this place but Kagome couldn't help but fall into the soft pillows and sigh in comfort.                            

(a/n:  Sango and Kagome are sharing a room!  Inuyasha and Miroku are in the adjoining room!  They are talking together all at once is because they have the door inbetween their two rooms open!  Didn't want to confuse you…)

Yay finished!!!!   Ok… review ok?  Umm maybe 45 reviews this time?   Hehe… thank you for taking the time in reading this fiction.  Please review if you have a 

suggestion, a question, or just want to tell me this is a great fic and you would really appreciate it if I update soon!!!  Hehe…  I really had fun writing this chapter.. me and my bro get together and brainstorm a whole lots of crazy, wacked ideas.  


	8. What about Kagome's burnt pants?

Author's note:  HI!!!  I'm back!!!  YAY!!  Here's chapter 8 for ya!  ^_^.  Sorry chapter 7 was really messed up… had some difficulties… -_-i ….  But I edited it!

Reply to reviewers:

Kawaiililshippo:  Sorry!!!  I'm so sorry... I didn't explain it enough.  They rented two rooms that are connected to each other… you know they had a door in-between… Inuyasha and Miroku were inside Kagome and Sango's room at the time when Miroku and Sango are eating… ahh... Sango and Miroku were meant for each other... yeah?  

Chibi si–chan:  Oh no... Your parents might take your computer away?  That sucks…  Hope they don't so you can continue to read my fic!

DISCAIMER:

I don't own Inuyasha and characters…

Chapter 8:

"What should we do first?"  Sango pondered among the four in the lobby room of the hotel.  They all had a great night sleep, despite the fact that this hotel had embarrassed Kagome.  When Kagome had told Sango, she had burst in roaring laughter.  Kagome became VERY pissed but she seemed to get over it since she was talking to Sango.  

"Let's see… we could go to the beach."  Kagome suggested.  Everybody put that into consideration.  

"Can we go eat first?"  Inuyasha asked.

"I'm full."  Sango and Miroku replied clutching their stomachs.  "I don't want to eat…"

"WELL, I'm still hungry!"  Inuyasha demanded.    

"You guys ate all the food!"  Kagome accused them.  They looked at her with big angelic eyes.

"No..."  Sango paused a bit.  "There still some chicken left…"  

"SOME…"  Kagome inquired.  

Sango and Miroku backed away a little from the flaming Inuyasha and Kagome.  "Ok, then lets go eat at that restaurant."  Miroku pointed to a restaurant in the hotel.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome eat. They cringed every time they chewed. 

"I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich..."  Miroku mumbled.  

Sango looked around the restaurant.  There was a sign that said:  "Take a tour of the island!!!"  

"Hey look!  Let's take a tour of the island!"  Sango exclaimed.  

"That would be a good idea…"  Kagome said as she chewed the rest of her French toast.  

"Sure."  Inuyasha shrugged.  He looked at Miroku.

"I guess… maybe it would give us an idea of what we want to do during these five days."  Miroku said thoughtfully.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Step lively folks!!!"  The tour guide man said cheerfully as he led a group of about 10 into the forest.  

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha trekked behind the man along with an old couple, and a couple with two kids.  

The scene was beautiful.  There were greens everywhere.  Towering trees and shrubs surrounded them.  They walked along a river.  Kagome inhaled the fresh air.  She didn't really pay attention to the forest when she was here.  She was busy running from the rain.  

"Ok, we're going to visit the haunted cave of Capris."  The tour guy announced.  "The story says that many years ago, this cave was a home of a poor orphan girl.  Her parents had died when she two.  One of the villagers took her in.  It was an old lady whose children had grown up and moved on.  When this girl turned 9, the old lady was mysteriously murdered.  All the villagers accused the little girl and she was banished from the village.  She wandered into this very forest and found refuge in this cave from the rain.  She made the cave her home."  The tour guy paused for a moment.  He reached up and placed a hand on the entrance of the cave.  

"Hey isn't this the cave we slept in?"  Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  

"I think so…"  

"One day, it had mysteriously begun to rain.  The wind had picked up.  The girl built a fire and sat by it for warmth.  The wind was so powerful that it blew at the fire and it had caught the girl on fire."  

Everyone's eyes shot wide open.

"She burned to death."  The tour guy ended.  "Follow me!"  He exclaimed as he led them into the cave.  "There" He pointed to a pair of burnt pants on the floor.  "There is the remainings of her."

"Oh my gosh!!"  Sango exclaimed as she buried her face into Miroku's shoulder.  It seemed to pain her to see charred clothing.

Kagome and Inuyasha's sweat dropped… the pants were Kagome's…

"They say that the girl still haunts this cave…"  The tour guide stated.

"Ahh!!! Mommy I'm scared."  One of the kids exclaimed as he clutched onto his mother's leg.

Now Sango and Miroku clutched each other in fear.  Their eyes as big as dishes.  

"They lie…"  Kagome shook her head.

"This is really stupid…  Sango… Miroku it's just a pair of burnt pants!"  Inuyasha grumbled at the trembling couple.

"Inuyasha, it's the little girl's burnt pants!!!"  Sango cried still not aware that she was holding onto Miroku who seemed to know but didn't want to tell her.  

"They are Kagome's pants and you're hugging Miroku!!!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Sango immediately jumped away from Miroku who glared at Inuyasha.            

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome and Inuyasha had become uninterested in this fake tour.  Especially after the fake story about Kagome's burnt pants…  But Sango and Miroku were really into the tour.  They followed the tour guy like a hawk…  

"I'm glad we're done with this stupid tour."  Kagome muttered as they walked into the elevator.  The tour had taken most of their day.

"I know!"  Inuyasha exclaimed cheerfully.   

"That was soo fun!!!"  Sango said excitedly.  Her eyes big from all the awe she went through.  

"I know!!!  What about that haunted cave?"  Miroku poked at Sango.  "WHOOoo that was scary.  O.O" He tickled Sango making ghostly sounds.  

"Stop it!!"  Sango giggled as she made a playful attempt to stop Miroku.  He didn't stop.  Sango fell down laughing from the intense tickling and Miroku taunting her.  

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at them with a huge wicked grin across their faces.  They looked at each other, trying not to laugh.  If they did they might ruin Sango and Miroku's 'playful moment'.  The elevator stopped at their floor.  Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out first.  

"They were so flirting…"  Kagome said poking Inuyasha's ribs for an agreement.  She raised her eyebrows at him, smiling.

"Yup."  Inuyasha replied, smiling as he and Kagome walked to their rooms.  Sango and Miroku were behind them, now jabbing each other in the ribs.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Do you love Miroku, Sango?"  Kagome asked Sango in the privacy of their room.  Kagome had locked the door in between their rooms so Inuyasha and Miroku didn't just pop in.  

Sango just stared at her like she just came from Mars.  "No!"  Sango blushed furiously, jabbing at her pillow.  

"OoO You do."  Kagome grinned as she poked Sango's burning cheeks.  

"NO I DON'T!!!"  Sango barked as she turned away from Kagome, holding her cheeks in embarrassment.  

"Ummhumm SssUuURREE."  Kagome giggled, flopping on the bed next to Sango.  

"Kagome... I don't love Miroku… Maybe like as a friend... but I certainly don't LOVE him."  Sango sighed as she buried her face from Kagome's view.  

"Oh… I didn't mean LOVE… I just meant LIKE…"  Kagome said.  She sat up. 

Sango raised her head from her pillow.  "I can't say I love him.  I can't say I really like him.  I don't know what I think of Miroku."  She looked confused.  She sighed again and started playing with a thread that stuck out of the comforter.  

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes I like Miroku but he's just so stupid.  I mean he says the stupidest things sometimes.  At other times he is very smart and wise… like a monk…"

"A MONK?"  Kagome wrinkled her nose.  "Where did you think of that from?"  

"I dunno… I just popped in my mind."  Sango said.  Kagome giggled a little.  

"I get what you mean."  Kagome asked, lying back down on the bed.  "When did you meet Miroku?"  asked Kagome.

Sango sat silently for a while.  She looked at the ceiling, like it would tell her how she and Miroku met.  "Well…"

FLASHBACK~*_~

Six year-old Sango ran to the ice cream truck.  She had saved up a dollar for a week so she could buy an ice cream.  Sango waited patiently in the line.  When it came to her turn, she politely asked for a mint chocolate ice cream on a cone.  She gave her dollar in return.  When she received it, she licked her lips staring at the green frosty ice cream with chocolaty chips in it.  (A/N:  UMM... mint chocolate chip… yummy...)  She turned around and skipped happily only to bump into a very large boy.  Her savory ice cream plummeted on his shirt.  Sango looked up into two very angry eyes.  

"You chicken head!  You bumped into me!!!"  The boy shrieked.

"I'm sorry!"  Sango apologized.  

"You little cockroach!  I'm going to squish you!!!"  The boy threaten little Sango.  She trembled at his tone of voice.  Just then a boy with a little pony tail pushed the mean boy to the ground.  The mean boy cried in pain.  

"ICE CREAM!!!  ICE CREAM!!"  The boy with the pony tail chanted as he received the dark chocolate cone.  His eyes were big and glassy.  He licked his lips and licked his ice cream.  As he turned around he bumped into the boy he pushed earlier, his ice cream flying into the mean boy's face.  

"AHHH!!"  The boy wailed as he wiped off the ice cream off his face.  He looked at the pony tailed boy.  He trembled in fear.  

"Oops... eh hehe..."  

"ARGGHH…. WHAAAA!!!"  The boy's expression went from mad to crying.  "MOMMY!!! HE GOT ICECREAM IN MY EYE!!!!"  The boy ran off wailing.  The pony tail boy looked confused.  

Sango looked gratefully at her savior.  She jumped on him, hugging him with gratitude.  

"AHH... you're choking me!!!"  The boy wailed.  "Get off me!  Ewww!!!"  He shoved Sango off him, looking at her disgustingly. "Don't EVER touch me again!!!"

"Oh... sorry..."  Sango said sheepishly.  "What's you're name?"

"Miroku."  He eyed Sango suspiciously.  "Yours?"

"I'm Sango.  Thank you Miroku."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"I saved you?  When?" 

"Just now."

"What do you mean… I saved you by buying an ice cream?"

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Aww... heh that was so sweet and very funny."  Kagome giggled as Sango blushed sheepishly.   

"That's how me and Miroku met.  After that we met every time the ice cream truck came.  Then we went to high school together."  

Kagome looked at Sango.  She had a dreamy look on her face.  She was thinking about something.  Maybe something Miroku and her did in high school?  

Yay!  Done with chapter 8!!! Hope you like this one... has some Miroku and Sango fluffiness… next chapter…  Kagome and Inuyasha fluffiness!!!  I will write another chapter when I get 60 reviews?  Yay ok!  I will be putting a request on reviews so I can keep everything consistent.  I don't like just writing a chapter whenever I feel like it.  It has to be when my review request is fulfilled.  That way I don't get behind or confused… I'm a very organized person…


	9. The dance

Ok... here's chapter 9… Peachlover... you better be reading this!  *shakes her fist angrily up in the computer screen* Peachlover, I swear if you aren't reviewing me... I will do something to my story!!!  HAHAHA…

Peachlover: Like what?  

Just peachy:  Like this... *whispered something in Peachlover's ear*

Peachlover:  O.O!  Omg... You wouldn't!  *Starts choking just peachy*

Just peachy: ahh!! Betcha I would!  *cough* *cough*

Hmm... I should live up to my pen name and start writing fics about Peach Girl… instead of Inuyasha… ha... yea right... I like Peach girl and everything but... Momo and Kiley and her boyfriend... are to boring... good in graphics but on the boring side in words…

Disclaimer:  nope no own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 9:

Inuyasha sat on a bar stool downstairs of the hotel.  Sipping his beer, he kind of watched everyone at the bar.  Inuyasha sat amazed that every guy had a girl with him except of Inuyasha.  He poured the rest of the mild beer down his throat.  The bitterness never touching his tongue, rolled down his throat.  

A warm hand touched his shoulder.  He turned around to see Kagome smiling at him.  

"Hi Inuyasha!"  Kagome said cheerfully as she sat down on the stool next to him.  "Just drinking a beer?"

"Yea…" Inuyasha trailed off, feeling kind of awkward.  "What are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted something to drink... like a daiquiri."  She smiled warmly at him.  She turned to look for the bar tender.  Her sweet perfume caught Inuyasha nose, making him a little tender inside.  

"Um... waiter!  One strawberry daiquiri!"  Kagome's voice rang out.  The bar tender nodded and got to work on her drink.  "So Inuyasha… we're 'married'…"   She emphasized married and giggled a little.  The bartender heard her say married when he brought her a drink.  The bartender smiled.

"Oh… you two were just married?"  The bartender smiled as he set the drink in front of Kagome.

"Uh... yea..."  Inuyasha mumbled, red from embarrassment.  The waiter chuckled a little.  "What are you two newly weds names?"

"Oh… I'm Kagome Hir…"  Kagome caught herself before she said her last name.  "I'm Kagome Onishi and this is my husband, Inuyasha Onishi."  She smiled honestly at the bartender.  

"Hey everyone!!!"  The bartender yelled as the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to Kagome, Inuyasha, and the bartender.  "I like to announce these two newly weds!  Give a hand for Mr. and Mrs. Onishi."  Everyone clapped and whistle.  Inuyasha ducked in embarrassment.  How did this girl manage to embarrass him three times in the same hotel?  

"Why don't you two dance?"  Someone shouted from the corner of the room, probably drunk.  Everyone agreed as the lights dimmed and the band at the stage started to play a slow song.  The spotlight was centered on Inuyasha and Kagome.  They both sweated under the light.  

"Um…"  Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his heart stopped.  She looked at him to lead her to the dance floor. 

He held a shaky hand toward her.  She took it merrily.  They walked out to the middle of floor.  Inuyasha loosened up a bit.  He placed both hands on her waist, wrapping her close to him but not to close. He was close enough to become intoxicated by her fragrance.  Kagome coiled her arms around this neck.  Inuyasha could feel her tensing up from his arms.  They both swayed from side to side in awkwardness.  

The band started singing the verses to the music. 

_Excuse me, I know we just met  
But may I have this dance?  
  
Sitting here with a drink in my hand  
Your presence I can't ignore  
I must admit I like watching you dance  
But it seems like I've seen this before  
Girl, you look like my first wife  
Though I've never been married before  
So I kiss your hand and tell you "Thank you"  
You turn and ask me what for  
  
For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet (?)  
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
_

Kagome relaxed in his arms, resting her head in his chest.  Inuyasha danced ridgedly for a while until he relaxed a little, burying his head into her hair.  Her sweet, silky hair caressed his cheek, making him sigh in happiness without him knowing it.

_  
Tell me your name  
Although I know the last one  
It's funny that we're shaking hands  
[Wait a minute, I know this hand]  
It's the same hand (I'll hold in front of a minister)  
Same hand (when you're havin' my son and his sister)  
I don't mean to sound so bold and forward  
But I thank you in advance  
  
For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet (?)_

_For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
It's like I came back in time to tell you thank you  
You were as beautiful then as you are now  
Look in the mirror, there is a picture  
Of you and the man you love  
  
For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet (?)  
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
For our first kiss, oh, next week  
For when we make love, it seems sweet (?)  
For the ring you wore probably three months from now  
For when you said "I do" next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange cuz we just met  
But I thank you in advance  
  
I, I, I, I, I  
I thank you in advance, ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Everybody watched them as they glided across the dance floor, lost in the music.  For a moment Inuyasha felt he was in his own world until he heard the crowd clap and cheer.  Their "special moment" was over.  Inuyasha and Kagome, holding hands, bowed to the audience who was in awe at the perfect couple.  All the girls were thinking how good they looked together and how they wished their dates looked like Inuyasha.  All the guys were thinking what a shame that Kagome was married already.  

Kagome, who was still holding Inuyasha's hand, led them both back to their seats.  They were still shaken from all the excitement.  The atmosphere was returned to the state before Kagome and Inuyasha's announcement.  

Kagome flustered a little.   "Umm… excuse me, I have to go to the restroom."  Kagome excused herself from Inuyasha.  Inuyasha nodded.  He ordered another light beer.  He couldn't believe how weird that was, acting like he and Kagome were really married.  He received his drink.  He thought peacefully to himself until somebody interrupted his thoughts.

"Feh, you got sick of her already?"  A cold, infamous voice rang in Inuyasha's ear.  Inuyasha's eyes grew large.  He turned to face a tall man with a pretty boy face.

"What?..."  Inuyasha looked at the man confusingly before he realized who it was.  His eyes narrowed and his hand clenched.  "Sesshoumaru."

________________________________________________

Like the song?  Hehe… you should read it if you skipped the verses.. The song is Boys II men Thank you in advance.. hehe... the song is about some guy knowing that he's going to marry that girl so he thanks her in advance.  Aww.. so sweet!   Ahh.. what's Sesshoumaru doing???  And why does he assume Inuyasha got sick of someone already?  Does this have to do with Inuyasha's ex–fiancée? 

I want umm.. maybe 65 reviews? Or more?  I dunno.. who cares?  Just read and review!


	10. Her!

HI!!  OoO  Thank you reviewers and readers!  Or both... hehe… Anyways... I'm soo happy!  I made it this far in a story!  I never thought I would make it this far!  Yay!  *jumps up and down until hits the ceiling…* Oww… *rubs poor head*  

Guess what?  Exactly one month from now(Sept. 4, 2002) will be my birthday! (Oct. 4, 2002)  Haha YAY!!! Remember to give me a present!  Ummm… like a review!  I'm going to be.. 198,715 years old!!! Ahaha! But sadly I have to wait a WHOLE MONTH!  @_@.. noo… can't wait till October 4…      

Thanks to reviewers:  (I haven't thank them individually for a while)

**Vampy:  Oh thank you!  I won't let you down! I'm so honored for you to check everyday!  ^_^**

**Sasali the Snow girl:  I dunno… I just threw Sesshoumaru in for the heck of it!  J/k ^_^  So you started school already?  Bummer!  School has been slowing me down… Bump into any walls lately?  Hehe ^o^**

**Dragon – Argent:  Sesshoumaru doesn't really have anything to so with Inuyasha and others except for one thing besides being brothers… MUAHAHA!!**

**Becky:  Yes I'm crazy… My s/n on aim isn't crazyaznchicka4 for nothing!!!  MUAHHAHAHA!!!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous:  "Her" is somebody else…HAHA!  I won't tell you yet!  *Zips up her mouth shut before she spills every detail out*.**

**Kikyou – oneesama -  Yea… Sure… I'm a Kikyou fan!  As long as you read my fics, I'm whatever you want me to be!  ^O^…   J/k I like Kikyou.. notice I never make her evil in my stories! ^_^**

**DemonBlade:  Yea Inuyasha go!  Kick some prissy boy ass!!! J/k ^_^i… I like Sesshoumaru.. he doesn't do any harm to Inuyasha... yet…**

**Foureyedbookworm:  Well what Sesshoumaru wants is for me to know and you to read!  Thanks for reviewing me and your welcome!  I love you're story... umm... The Course of Love nev'er did run smooth.  Did I get that right?  Oh well everyone go read that!!!  (if you didn't read it already)  ^_^…**

O yeah.. I really think everybody should go and read Impossibility by Tastu no Seigi! (If you didn't read it already)  I like that story!!!  I like a bunch of other stories… go look on my favorite story list!  Guaranteed all of them are great!!!  

Ok.. finally DISCLAIMER:  I DON'T CLAIM INUYASHA OR SESSHOUMARU OR KAGOME OR SANGO OR MIROKU OR AnY BoDy ELSE!  

Chapter 10:  

~*Sango's dream*~

The white crisp ceiling glared back at Sango as she laid in an unfamiliar bed.  Sango felt a stabbing pain in her back, and some weird feelings in herself.  She was breathing heavily.  Sweat dripped from her forehead, damping her hair to the back of her neck.  What the heck was she doing.

"One more push Mrs. Hiyashi!  Just one more push!"  A man said from her feet.  She jerked her head up in confusion.  What were all these people doing to her.  Who's Mrs. Hiyashi?  Just then for some reason she pushed with all her might as she her heard a shrill cry of a baby.  

"Wha…"  Sango asked quizzically.  She jerked around.  What was going on?  She saw the nurses take a newborn baby to measure and clean up.  Sango's heart began to pound.  The nurses laid the baby next to Sango.

"Here you are.. A baby boy!"  The nurse exclaimed as she cooed at the baby.

"What?  This is not my baby.. That's not possible!"  Sango shrieked.  What sick game were these people playing?

"OoO, I never seen anybody act this way."  The nurse whispered to another nurse.

"Yea, this is new…"  The other said shaking her head. 

Just then Miroku jumped out from behind the curtain.  "Sango!!!"  He exclaimed.

"Miroku.. what the hell?"  Sango was getting a major headache from confusion.

"Don't curse in front of our baby!"  He scolded as he scooped up the baby in his arms.  He cooed at it, babbling like an idiot.

"OUR BABY!"  Sango pratically screamed out.  

"Yeah.. our baby!  Remember we always wanted a baby!"  Miroku leaned in for an answer.

"That was like years ago!  When we were dating!!!"  Sango exclaimed as she clutch the rail in fear.  

"Uh.. remember we got married!"  Miroku rolled his eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sango jerked up from her bed.  A cold sweat soaked her body.  She shivered, chills going up and down her body from what she just dreamed of. 

Her heart pounded so hard that her stomach would have to wear ear muffs to deafen the loud banging.  Was this a sign?  Did she really still love Miroku?  She must be kidding herself.  She and Miroku promised never to date again and only to be friends after they broke up.        

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru rolled the glass in his hand.  Becoming bored with his drink, he poured the contents into his mouth.  He sat in a booth in the far corner of a bar in a hotel on an island.  He often came to this part of the hotel, only to check on his employees and his costumers.  He also came to relax in the atmosphere.  

So many damn things happened to him. He lost the only girl he loved to his brother.  That damn dog… how could she ever accept his proposal?  They were probably married and had ten kids that all looked as beautiful as her.  Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, the air feeling heavy in lungs.  He did have Jannice… but she was just another girl.  He been trying hard to love her, but he can't force himself.  His mother matched them up.  She said they were a good match.  Jannice was very beautiful and elegant.  She probably was a good match for him, but she would never be like _her…  _

The lights dimmed as some bartender announced a couple of newlywed.  Oh good, happier couples… Sesshoumaru glanced at the two people, dancing on the dance floor.  He saw the back of the woman, she had long black hair that framed her tall, slender body.  A white head peaked from her shoulder.  The man's head was buried in her hair.  He had white hair… WHITE HAIR but he looked young…  Could it be... Inuyasha?  

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat, he held his breath as he watched the couple dance, locking his eyes on them.  The girl was definitely not _her… this was ridiculous.  He couldn't even refer __her by her real name.  Sesshoumaru thought secretively for a moment.  He narrowed his eyes, targeting Inuyasha and his new wife.  _

The dance ended as he watched Inuyasha and the black hair woman go back to their seats.  They looked so happy.  The woman then left Inuyasha alone, probably going to the bathroom.  Sesshoumaru approached his so called brother casually.  

"Feh, you got sick of her already?"  Sesshoumaru's tone was disgusted and angry.  Inuyasha whirled around.  He looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment in confusion, then his expression changed to match Sesshoumaru's.

"Sesshoumaru… what do you want?"  Inuyasha growled as he put down his glass recklessly.  

"Nothing… can't I wander around in my own hotel?"  Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  

"So this is what you been doing all these years…"  Inuyasha mumbled as he looked around at Sesshoumaru's creation. 

"Tell me, what did you do with _her?"  Sesshoumaru demanded, clenching his fists._

"Who are you talking about?"  Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!"  Sesshoumaru hissed.  "Did you divorce _her to get married to this whore???"  He pointed in the direction Kagome went._

"Wha… OHH.. NO I never married _her and Kagome's not a whore, she's my wife!"  Inuyasha barked back at Sesshoumaru._

"What?  You guys were supposed to marry?  Huh?  Oh…"  Sesshoumaru backed off a little.  If Inuyasha never married _her…  She must be devastated…  Sesshoumaru felt happy in one way, his love didn't marry his sorry excuse of a brother.  Then he felt bad and sorry for __her.  She loved Inuyasha so much…  She even told him she loved Inuyasha…_

Flashback~*

RINNGG

"Hello?"  Her sweet voice rang out.  Sesshoumaru jumped a little, her voice made him giddy inside.  

"Umm.. Hi.."

"Sesshoumaru?"  Her voice didn't sound happy to say his name. 

"Yeah."  Sesshoumaru gulped hopping she wouldn't hang up.

"Listen Sesshoumaru we shouldn't be talking!!!"  She sounded hurt and angry.  "I l.. I lo… I Lov… I LOVE Inuyasha ok!"  A click ended the call.  Sesshoumaru just sat there, gaping like a fish out of water.  He couldn't breathe for a second, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind.  The operator machine went on, telling to hang up or try again.

End of flashback~*

_________________

Was that a cliffhanger?  No?  Aww…  hehe…

Ok… Review!  And check laters for my next chapter!  Maybe 75 reviews?  Ok?  I dunno 75 ish…  soo.. who's Sesshoumaru's mystery lady?  You think you know.. but you have nooo idea!   Probably someone I make up… hehe..    


	11. Sesshoumaru doesn't like Kagome

Hi!  I have an editor!!! Yay!  Everyone please give a warm welcome to Kikyou-oneesama!!!  I been looking for a while… hehe… Please go check out her stories!!!  I'm really hyper right now… OoO and special thanks to Hideaki!!!  Thanks Joe for taking time to read my stories!  I'm not going to do anything to you… yet… HAHAHA

Umm..this chapter isn't edited… so umm bear with me.. ok…

Hideaki (Joe): Eek!!  *runs into his usual hiding spot... the closet* Peachlover save you're self!!!

Peachlover:  MOVE OVER JOE!!!  *runs in closet with Joe to hide from just peachy*

Just peachy:  I'll get you peachlover!!!  You never have time for my stories and you will pay!!! ^0^!!!

Umm… is Kikyou _her, a lot of you guys ask. I dunno… I'm brain dead… ask kikyou-oneesama!  *pulls kikyou-oneesama in*  _

Kikyou-oneesama: Uh... hi!  *crowd of protect me reviewers trample her with questions…*  Ahh help me just peachy!!!  

Reply to reviewers…

Vampy:  AHHH!!! ZOMBIE!!! Get away from me!!!   HeLp!!!  Oh, and thanks for reviewing ^_^!

Totally-wicked:  Thank you!  ^_^ At least somebody said happy be-early birthday… hehe 6_6…

Vicious-wolf: Keep guessing!  Hehe.. it might be Kikyou.. it might not…  *hint* *hint* It'll probably be her… or it probably won't!

Sasali the snowgirl:  Eh… are you ok?  *scratches head, looking at an unconscious sasali the snowgirl* Thanks for reviewing!  Don't hurt you're self too much!

Laura-chan:  Ok I'll tell you not!!! Hehe… you're the only one who DOESN'T want to know yet!  Hehe…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha and crew.

Chapter 11:

"Hold still Mr. Kouga…"  Souta said as his he stuck out his tongue.  He closed one eye, concentrating deeply.  One bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.  He aimed carefully so he wouldn't hit Kouga's head on accident.

"Um… Souta are you sure about this?"  Kouga voice was small and unclear but somehow Shippo caught it.  

"Oh, Mr. Kouga don't worry… Souta is a good in ar–cher-re…"  Shippo piped up from behind Souta who was still trying to aim at the apple on top of Kouga's head.  Shippo and Souta had tied Kouga to a tree so he wouldn't move or run away.  This past two days since the wedding was boring for Shippo and Souta.  Mr. Kouga didn't want to play with them anymore so they had to capture him.  

Kouga gulped as he closed his eyes.  Souta hesitated a little, remembering all the techniques his sister, Kagome taught him.  He let go.

PHHHWWIINNG

Kouga anticipated an arrow in his head or in his heart.  Kouga waited for his death or pain but he didn't feel it.  He opened one eye, and looked up.  The apple rolled off his head with no arrow.  He looked around for the arrow… No arrow.  Where could it possibly be?  He looked down…

"AHHHH!!!"  Kouga's eyes bulged out of his head.  The arrow hit the tree right between his legs, an inch away from his… 

His heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest.  He was an inch away from having no kids…  

"Oh… oops…Mr. Kouga… I hope that didn't hit you!"  Souta called out, scratching his head sheepishly.  "I swear, I thought I was aiming for the apple."  Souta muttered under his breathe, recalling all the techniques over again.

"Me wanna try!!!"  Shippo eagerly grabbed a bow and arrow.  Souta let him have it, thinking deeply about what had gone wrong.  

Kouga's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  "NOOO!!!"  Kouga screamed out.  Shippo sloppily tried to aim, closing one eye like Souta.  "AHHH!!"

PHHHWWIINNGG

Shippo let go of the arrow, it aimed directly to Kouga's body.  Kouga jumped out of the way, pulling the tree along with him.  It barely missed his head.  

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…

Kouga's heart literally jumped into his mouth.  He stumbled on the ground, the tree still tied to him.  "Oh god…"   His eyes went as big as dishes and then they blacked out…

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Hehe… scalpel…"  Souta said as Shippo handed him a knife look alike.  Souta took them.

"Scissors."  Souta said as he put down the scalpel and held out his hand to Shippo who put scissors in them.  They where leaning over a table, with a light directly over their patient.  

"Uhh…"  Kouga moaned.  

"Shippo the patient is waking up!  Quickly put the sleep gas on!"   Shippo covered Kouga's mouth with a mask.

"Wha…"  Kouga pushed the mask off his mouth.  

"Hurry Shippo, I need a new heart to put into the patient.  Hand me the cut-a-ma-bob!"  cried Souta, frustrated as he put his hand over Kouga's heart.  

"What are you doing???"  Kouga jumped up, he frantically searched his body for any holes, missing body parts, or cuts.  He found none.  He sighed in relief.  

"Oh thank God!!!"  cried Kouga.  

"We're just playing doctor Mr. Kouga."  Shippo said cheerfully as he grabbed Kouga's hand.  

"Yeah… we were bored, especially when you passed out when we were playing archery."  Souta said.  He looked at Kouga who turned a ghostly white color.         

"Why me???"  Kouga whined as Shippo and Souta began chasing each other, running in circles around Kouga.  

"Ahhah You can't catch me!!!"  Shippo taunted as he stuck out his tongue at Souta.

"Oh Yea?  Lets see about that…"  Souta shouted as he brought a toy gun, shooting invincible bullets at Shippo.  Shippo increases his speed, running around Kouga who had a huge headache.  

"AHHH!!! HELP ME MR. KOUGA!!!" cried Shippo, scrambling up Kouga's leg to his arms.

"You wussy!  Come back here!!!"  Souta shouted from Kouga's feet.

"I'm not a wussy!"  cried Shippo.

"You are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TO, ARE TO, ARE TO, times a million so there!"  Souta chanted as he stuck out his tongue.

"AM NOT!!! Times in-fin-a-ty!!"  Shippo said with triumph.  No one could beat infinity.  

There was a silence as Souta stood at Kouga's feet, Shippo in Kouga's arms, and Kouga with a big frown on his face.  

"Are to."  Souta said, making Shippo cry.

"WHHAAAA!!! HE SAID sniff I was a WUSsY!!!"  Shippo bawled into Kouga's shirt.

Kouga just stood there wondering why God was so mean to him.  Exhaustedly, he fell onto the couch behind him, letting Shippo and Souta jump up and down next to him.  His seat jumped up with the motion Shippo and Souta was making.

"ARGHH…"  Kouga moaned.  Two days down, five more days to go.

(A/N:  Poor Kouga… he probably will never have kids after this…)

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome was inside of the restroom, staring at her reflection in the bathroom.  Her cheeks were still flush from the heat and excitement.  The door of the bathroom opened and a mysterious lady stepped in.  She had long, silky hair.  She had a couple strands wrapped around her finger.  She looked elegant instead of a girly looking girl, twirling her hair.  

"Hello."  She said slipping next to Kagome to put on some makeup.  Kagome nodded back at her, feeling a little uncomfortable by her beauty.  

The woman eyed Kagome, her thoughts clearing not in a good intention.  She gracefully applied her lipstick in one motion.  The bathroom seemed to close up on Kagome and this woman.  

"I saw you and you're husband dancing earlier."  She said as she powered her nose, leaning in a little on the mirror.  

"Yeah…"  Kagome trailed off, blushing a bright red from the memory of that awkward dance.  

"You two looked good together."  The woman said, smirking as she looked at Kagome's reflection in the mirror.  "By the way my name is Yura."  The woman held out her hand at Kagome.  Kagome took it cheerfully.  

"My name is..."

"Kagome, I know."  Yura said.  Kagome jumped back a little startled.  "Kagome and Inuyasha.  Kagome and Inuyasha.  Sounds like peas in a pod."  She said bitterly.  "You guys were so happy up there, dancing like no one in the world mattered."  Yura's berry lips turned into a sneer.  "Not even me."  She said in a small voice.  Right then Kagome's perspective of Yura changed.  The elegant, beautiful woman, turned into a vulnerable, bitter little girl.  Kagome was stricken with mockingly horror.  

"What do you have to do with me and Inuyasha?  And how do you know our names?"  Kagome asked, suspiciously.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Why are you standing there?"  Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.  Sesshoumaru had been standing there for at least 10 minutes, clearly thinking about something.  

"How could you Inuyasha?  How could you?"  Sesshoumaru asked in a quiet venomous voice.  Inuyasha just stared at him, making no movement with his mouth.  Sesshoumaru's whole body shook with anger.  "HOW COULD YOU?!?"  Sesshoumaru roared at Inuyasha, breathing loudly in and out.  Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was.  The room was silent and Inuyasha still had a blank face on.  He couldn't tell him why he had to marry Kagome, or why he left for the army, or why he never liked Sesshoumaru in the first place.  This was the first time Sesshoumaru blew up in Inuyasha's face.  Let alone in a public place that happened to belong to him.  It was usually Inuyasha's job to blow up on Sesshoumaru who just kept calm during the whole situation.  Inuyasha had no idea that Sesshoumaru could get so worked up over _her.  _

"I don't know."  Inuyasha replied in Sesshoumaru's infamous calm voice.           

"She loved you!  She loved YOU, Inuyasha!!!  Damn it!  Why are you so stupid?"  Sesshoumaru bellowed again.  His ears were red.  This was funny to Inuyasha but he knew better than to laugh at Sesshoumaru's red ears at the moment.

"I…  She loved me?  What?  She does not love me!  Not after what happened."  Inuyasha said in disbelief.  Why didn't she love him when they dating?  Why now?  He certainly got over her and just regarded her as somebody he never met.  Then there was the crap his mother was doing…  That's why he left.  

"FEH!  She told me with her own mouth.  She said she loved you!"  Sesshoumaru was now spitting poison everywhere.  

"I don't think so…"  Inuyasha trailed off as he noticed all the enlarged ears stretched into their conversation.  "HEY!  MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!!"  Everybody scrambled back into their usual positions, murmuring something about brothers fighting over a girl. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"What do you have to do with me and Inuyasha?  And how do you know our names?"  Kagome asked, suspiciously.

Yura grew silent.  Suddenly she sunk to the floor, sobbing.  "I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean to take it out on you!  I—I heard your names out there.  I-–I just broke up with my boyfriend."  She wailed, tears free-flowing off her powdery face.  Her mascara, powder, and eye-shadow all clumped together.  Kagome bent down, wrapping her slender arms around Yura.  

"It's okay girl, you're better off with out you're boyfriend.  There's tons of other guys waiting for you."  Kagome soothed Yura, patting her hair.  

"Really?"  Yura sniffed, sounding like a 6 year old who had taken her first strawberry scraping.  

"Yes.  There are other guys."  Kagome repeated, stoking Yura's silky hair in a motherly fashion.

"Thanks Kagome.  I'm glad I bumped into you in the bathroom."  She said in a crackled voice.  

"No problem."  Kagome said smiling.  "I thought you had something against me and Inuyasha."

"Oh no!  I don't even know you to!"  Yura giggled.  Her face was bright and cheery.  

(A/n:  Haha had you fooled for a while!  You though Yura was _her!  Haha.. you know you did!  *poking you in the side* You thought it didn't you?  Didn't you! ^O^)_

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome approached Inuyasha and a man who looked like Inuyasha.  There were staring at each other intently.

"Hey Inuyasha… who's you're friend?"  Kagome asked eyeing Sesshoumaru up and down. He looked like Inuyasha except older and fairer skin.  

"He's not my friend.  He's my brother."  Inuyasha said in a toneless voice.

"Oh really?"  Kagome said it like it was interesting to know about Sesshoumaru.  "Hi, my name is Kagome.  I'm Inuyasha's wife."  Kagome stuck out her hand cheerfully.  Sesshoumaru just shoved her hand aside.  

"I don't want to know my mere sister-in-law."  He said coldly as Kagome stood there, hand in the air, and face red in humiliation and anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, 'brother-in-law', I didn't know.  Please forgive me oh-so-mighty one."  She said sarcastically, crossing her arms in her chest.

"Do you think I'm funny?"  Sesshoumaru demanded angrily.  

"No, I just think you're awfully stuck up for first impressions."  She said crossly.  "Please excuse me I think I've had enough for today."  With that she quickly turned on her feet and stalked away, the clicking of her heels gradually faded down out of the bar. 

_______

Ok!  So whatcha think about Sesshoumaru?  And what about his mystery girl?  Haha… I made you think the mystery girl was Yura didn't I… Haha… She isn't.. it's someone else… So…100reviews? Haha.. ok ok.. 90.. I settle for 90 or 89 ok…      

O by the way… Who would like to be on the mailing list?  I'll let you know when a new chapters is up, new stories,and things like that.  Tell me by reviewing or e-mailing me @ azncutiex87@hotmail.com and my aol/aim s/n is: crazyaznchicka4.  Thanks!       

_      _


	12. cactus needles Non edited TT sorry

Almost there… almost to 100… ehh… pull… almost… come on ya old lady!!!  CLICK THAT BIG REVIEW BUTTON!!!  COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!!!  Go... A little further!!!  Argghh… review just review… You *Beep* *beep* and a *Beep* *beep* and I love you!  ^_~! Muah haha…  

I hope I can make lots of more chappies… as long as I don't run out of ideas…  

Does anyone want a sequel?  Hehe… I didn't even finish this story yet… and I'm asking if you want a sequel… I should be asking if you want a series!!! ^O^ *laughs like a phycopheric three legged cat from Tennessee* 

Seriously... I'm thinking about a sequel…. *tries really hard to keep a straight face… but fails*  muah hahahahaha Phycopheric… hahaha three gasp hahaha legged… gasp  cat… What's phycopheric?  I just made it up… 6.6… ha.. I crack myself up sometimes… literally... *a janitor comes and sweeps up pieces of just peachy*

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome... never heard of them in my life… hehe…

Chapter 12:  

Kagome stood in the elevator, fuming over Inuyasha's brother.  _What an asshole… Kagome wanted to strangle the pretty boy's neck for saying what he said to her.  Didn't he know she was the princesses?  Or course not, it was a secret.  Well he should've been politer, especially to a lady.  Kagome waited in the elevator.  It seemed to stop at every floor, making the way to the 40th floor long.  She groaned at how slow this was going.  Everybody else in the elevator looked at her, annoyingly.  _

When it finally came to her floor, she quickly walked out, relieved that it finally came.  She didn't like elevators, it seemed like it would stop any minute and never open or suddenly plummet 70 stories down.  She fumbled with her hotel card, swiping it to open the door.  She walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb Sango.  The light was on which probably meant Sango was awake.  Kagome heard moaning from the room.  She got a full view of the beds when she walked in a little further.  Sango was indeed awake.  She was leaning over Miroku by the bed.  Miroku had his shirt and pants off, laying face down on the bed in his boxers.  

"OH MY GOD!!!"  Kagome blurted out.  Both Sango and Miroku jumped up.  

"Kagome!!! Don't scare me like that!!!"  Sango said clutching her chest as if her heart had jumped out.  Miroku still laid on the bed, moaning and groaning.

"Ow… Kahoma don't care meeh ike taht!!!"  Miroku's voice was muffled from the pillow.            

"Umm… Did I come at a bad moment because if you guys were doing SOMETHING…"  Kagome's eyes averted to her shoes and she stumbled out of the room.  "I'll just leave you guys alone…"  She mumbled and ran out of the room.  Sango didn't have enough reaction to catch her.  

"What was that all about?"  Miroku asked, bewildered.

"I don't know."  Sango said as she plucked another cactus needle out of Miroku, not so carefully.

"Oww!  Saaanngggo would you be more gentle?!"  Miroku whined.

"It's not my fault.  You were the one who scared me and made me throw that bowl at you that made you fall on a cactus plant!"  Sango snapped at Miroku.

"Why do they even have cactus plants in a hotel room?  Jeez… who thinks of these things?"  Miroku said, wincing as Sango plucked another needle.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome nervously knocked on Inuyasha's room door.  She heard footsteps and a half dressed Inuyasha opened the door.  

"Kagome… what are you doing?"  Inuyasha asked confusingly.  

"Umm… well…"  Kagome flustered, looking at her feet.  "Miroku… and Sango… uh…"

"WHAT?  MIROKU AND SANGO ARE *BEEP*"  Inuyasha's eyes were big, and his mouth dropped.  

"Uh… yea… can I sleep here tonight…"  Kagome said quickly.  "I mean I don't want to interrupt them."  She stopped.  "I mean I... I mean... I don't know!"  She said, throwing her hand up in the air while stalking inside the room. 

"I knew Sango liked Miroku."  Inuyasha muttered as he closed the door behind him.  

"Umm…."  The both stood awkwardly in the room, looking somewhere but each other.  "So…"  They both said in unison.  

"What's up with your brother. He was so rude."  Kagome said breaking the silence as she sat down on one of the two beds. 

"I don't know."  Inuyasha partially lied.  He kind of knew why Sesshoumaru was mad but it wasn't very clear.  Inuyasha grabbed a shirt to put on.  

"Oh, so he just hates his brother's wife for no reason?"  Kagome smirked sarcastically. 

"Yea."  Inuyasha said without even thinking.  "I mean no… Well Sesshoumaru never really liked me."  Inuyasha sat down on the other bed.  He was tired and wanted to sleep but Kagome was in the room.  He probably had one to many light beers because he just saw Kagome in a bikini.  He blinked twice, shaking his head.  His vision corrected and he saw Kagome in what she was wearing when she came in.  

"Why are you staring at me?"  Kagome asked.  "Is there wrong."  She said checking her shirt and pants for stains or holes. 

"No.. No nothings wrong."  Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed.  Just then a thud came from Sango and Miroku's room. 

Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth dropped in horror.  They scrambled to the wall, listening intently to the room on the other side.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Oi… Miroku if you can't get up then don't!"  Sango said as helped Miroku up off the floor.  Sango had finally finished plucking the needles from Miroku's back.  

"But I have to go."  Miroku whined. 

"Fine… Just hurry up!"  Sango said as she clutched her toothbrush.  Miroku limped to the bathroom, slowly.

"WOULD YOU GO FASTER!!!"  

"I'm going as fast as I can.  A guy can only do so much. JEEZ… It's hard ok…"  Miroku said as he slammed the bathroom door.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome and Inuyasha listened to the conversation going on in the room but all they heard was: "I'm going as fast as I can.  A guy can only go so much.  JEEZ… *something* harder *something*."  SLAM… 

Kagome and Inuyasha eyes shot as big as dinner plates.  (ie: O.O)  They were doing something freaky in there…

"Oh my god…"  Kagome said, backing away from the wall.  Inuyasha tripped as Kagome backed into him.  

"Ow…  Would you look where you're backing up at?!?"  Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.  

"Oh sorry."  Kagome said shyly, getting up.  

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up.  He flopped on the bed, turning on the t.v.  Kagome got on the other bed, turning her attention to the t.v.  Inuyasha flipped the channel.  Something in Spanish, a game show, something in Spanish, tennis, something in Spanish, cartoons, something in Spanish, more cartoons, movie, more Spanish… 

"ARRGHH!!!  Why is everything is Spanish???"  Inuyasha muttered, he turned to the movie.  "Just watch this…"  He said as he turned his attention to the two people on the screen.

_"Charlie, I can't live without you."  A brunette said pathetically to a broad, dark man.  _

_"Sorry Jane, I can't be with you.  I have Alicia now.  She and I are in love."  The dark man said to the brunette, covering a blonde behind him._

_"Charlie how could you?"  That sounded familiar__.  "How could you?  You said you loved me.  You said you'd be with me forever."  The brunette's bottom lip began to quiver.__  "Is this how you want to end our relationship?  What we had together was special and you're throwing it all away for the bitch!  I will never forgive you!  I hate you!  I hate you!  GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"  The brunette said as she threw the man's clothes out the door__.  _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes… Another chick flick…

Later…

"No!!!  Alicia don't go there!!!  It's a trap."  Kagome screamed at the television handing a tissue to Inuyasha who gladly accepted it.  Kagome dabbed her puffy red eyes.  

"What the hell is Charlie doing?!?  GO Save Alicia you nut head!!!"  Inuyasha joined in the screaming at the television.  

"Oh no…" Kagome shielded her eyes as Jane screamed in agony.  

"Well that was very graphic…"  Inuyasha said as the blonde and the brunette clashed together, cat fighting.

"Oh commercial."  Kagome jumped up to get a soda as Inuyasha lowered the volume.  Kagome handed Inuyasha a soda.  

"I can't get the top off."  Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to open the soda.  The little opener had been popped off.

"Let me see."  Kagome mumbled as she looked at the soda…  "Just pop it…"

"Never mind, I got it open."  Inuyasha said sipping the refreshing beverage.  "Ahh… that feels good."  Inuyasha said stretching his back.  

"OHH!"  Kagome squealed as she flopped back on the bed, turning up the volume as the movie continued.  Inuyasha jumped on his own, gluing his eyes to the t.v.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"What was that?"  Sango asked, her eyes wondered as she listened for the sounds.  She and Miroku were playing cards.  

"I dunno… I win!!!"  Miroku said slapping down his cards.

"Whatever…"  Sango said and rolled her eyes.  She walked toward the wall, placing her ear on it as she listened.  She heard something about getting something off… and just pop it… Then something moan from a voice that sounds like Inuyasha and that it felt good.  Then someone else squealed in delight…  Then the bed's squeaked… 

Sango's jaw dropped, her eyes big as saucers.  Oh my god… someone was in a room with Inuyasha doing… and Kagome didn't come back yet…  

"ARRGHHH!!!"  Sango growled in an outrage.  She had her mallet out and was about to charge into the wall.  "Inuyasha… YOU WILL PAY!!!"  Sango charged for the wall but Miroku grabbed her leg making her mallet smash in the wall.  

Inuyasha and Kagome, jumped up.  They stared at the huge mallet sticking out of the wall.  Miroku popped out of the door.  Kagome and Inuyash both turned their heads to look at Miroku. 

"Uh… hey guys…"  Miroku said smiling uneasily.  

"YOU!  Inuyasha… what are you doing to Kagome???"  Sango demanded, jumping out of the huge hole her mallet had made.  She was about to charge into Inuyasha but she noticed that they were in separate beds with their clothes still on.

"Oyie.. you guys… didn't…"  Sango was confused now.

"What about you guys… you didn't…"  Kagome trailed off, thinking.      

"No… What the heck are you guys talking about?"  Inuyasha and Miroku asked, looking at Kagome and Sango who were dizzy from thinking.

"I don't know."  Sango and Kagome blurted out quickly.  

___________________________________________

Sorry for such a stupid chapter… arghh.. couldn't think of anything… ah o well… just for amusement… I guess…

Holy Guacamole!  *thawks head*  I totally forgot… today is 9/10… umm tomorrow is 9/11.. Can you believe it's been a year?  Please join me in a moment of silence, honoring those in the 9/11 attacks.  This is for those brave firefighters, heroic bystanders, and those who lost their lives in the world trade center and the planes.  

~~~

~~~

~~~

Thanks!  sniff I can't believe it's been a year... sniffs… GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!  

Ok... maybe 100 reviews or more!  Thank you… sniff  WHAAAA!!! So sad I can't believe it…    

        


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

Ok.. I'm so sorry… I snuck on the internet to tell you guys… I'm grounded… T_T…I can't update anytime soon… I know I know… if you must know… I got a D on my test… ok…  a D!!!!  *sobs… never got a D in her life*  OMG!  IT's the end of the world!!!  Here I'll be nice and give you what I have so far… it's already in my computer.. and my parents are out of the house… *evil grin*   omg.. my moms here! I g2g.. I can't get on the internet or talk on the phone!  My life is hopeless.. I'm fifteen and I still get grounded!  ;o;!  uh.. I'm grounded for a month or two… arrghh!!!  I'm soo sorry!  I'll try to get part 2 of chapter 13 up soon! 

______________________________________

HIYA!  I'm back with chapter 13!  Sorry sorry... I would have gotten it up earlier… BUT... I got sidetracked…  I have a short attention span… hehe… I had the whole Sunday to get started but I procrastinated until 6 pm… wonder what I did the whole day?

9:30am: I woke up…

10am:  I did nothing…

11am: I went out to eat…

11:30am:  I went to the store…

12pm: I came back home and went on the net…  I checked my reviews and got off… was going to start chapter 13 but I didn't.

1pm: I did nothing… was about to start chapter 13 but…

2pm: I went back on net and chatted with buddies...

3pm: I got off net and went to my room to start chapter 13… but…

3:01pm: My cousin came and I talked and chatted w/ him…

5pm:  My cousin finally left… was going to start chapter 13 but… I ate instead.

6pm: typing what I did today on chapter 13… 

Ha… busy day eh?  Yup… I'm a born procrastinator.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango, or Miroku… sigh…

Chapter 13:

"Kagome, I was picking out the cactus needles out of Miroku…  What did you think we were doing?"  Sango sighed at Kagome.

"Er… I dunno…"  Kagome picked her nails, avoiding eye contact with Sango. 

"You're sick…"  Sango said in disgust.  

"Kagome you thought me and …" Miroku looked at Sango. Kagome nodded viciously.  "Oh in that case we were."  Miroku's eyebrows were wiggling.  He grinned foolishly. 

"SHUTUP!"  Sango shouted at Miroku.  She swung her mallet at his head.  Miroku ducked.

"Ha… you didn't get me this time!"  Miroku taunted.   Sango glared at him.  Annoyed at Miroku's monkey face, she pushed him backward.  He lost balance. "Eek!"  Miroku whelped as he desperately held onto the walls because another cactus plant was under his butt.  The cactus was about an inch from poking him.  He began to slip.  "Help!"  Everybody looked at him and laughed at his pathetic sight.  Inuyasha finally grabbed Miroku's shirt and pulled him up from the corner.  Miroku ran away from the cactus, grabbing his shirt as if his heart was jumping out.

"Serves you right!"  Sango humphed and crossed her arms.  

"Yeah!"  Kagome piped up.

"You guys want to kill me don't you?"  Miroku threw up his arms in exasperation.

"No, we just want the best for you."  Sango replied.

"Shoving me into cactus plants is called the best for me?"  Miroku shot at Sango.

"Maybe it will poke you into your senses."  Kagome muttered.

"I have my senses!"  Miroku said in defense.

"No you don't!  You have perverted senses!"  Sango shouted.

"Me?  Perverted senses?  I've never…"  Miroku mocked in horror.  

"Oi… Miroku cut the crap!"  Inuyasha barked at Miroku, knocking the pervert sense out of Miroku.

Miroku crouched low, holding his head.  "Arrghh...*mutter* *mutter* Inuyasha…*mutter* *mutter*"  

"What did you think we were doing SANGO?"  Kagome shot a glare at Sango.

"Uhh… nothing… I just wanted to check on you."  Sango said, backing away from Kagome.

"Uh huh sure… Why didn't you just use the door?"  Inuyasha asked, grinning carelessly.

Suddenly, Miroku shot up, finger in the air.  "Because- OOF" Sango clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I tripped while I was holding the mallet!"  Sango quickly said.

"Uhh… ok… Why did you have you're mallet out?"  Kagome asked. She tapped her mouth with her finger, thinking. 

"I was polishing it."  Sango answered quickly.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Sango's answer.  Kagome looked even more confused.  "Right…"  Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Actually-OOF" Sango kicked Miroku in the shin.  Miroku hopped around, holding his leg in pain.

"Oops… my foot slipped."  Sango said innocently.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"HELLO???"  Hojo shouted from outside the gate.  "Is anyone there???"  Hojo jerked around from side to side, trying to see if the guards would answer the door. Finally after 10 minutes a man jogged from inside the estate to the gate. 

"Yes?"  The man said gruffly.

"My name is Hojo Hoshima and I'm here to see King Hurgashi."  Hojo calmly said, waiting paitently for the guard to find his name on the list.  

"Hojo… Hojo… Hojo… Ah!  Here it is!  Hojo Hoshima.  Let me see your id."  The guard held out his hand.  Hojo gave him his driver's license.  The guard looked over the id and let him in.  

"Ah.. Hojo!  How have you been?"  

"Fine your highness!  And You and Princess Kagome?"  Hojo asked the King.

"Oh, I'm fine, fine."  The man chuckled heartily.  "What brings you here?"

"Oh… Your highness, as you know me and Kagome have been courting for a long time."  Hojo exaggerated courting and long.  "Well I'm here to ask for her hand in marriage."

The King backed away, surprised.  "Eh… I don't know what to tell you."  

"What?  Is there someone else?"  Hojo looked at the King.  He was about to cry.

"You have to ask Kagome."  The King replied, sweating nervously.

"Ok, where is she?"  

"Umm… she's not here right now."

"When will she be back?"  Hojo showed no sign of leaving.

"She's actually in danger right now so she is in hiding."    

"Oh My GOD!  My KAGOME IS IN DANGER!  I MUST FIND HER!"  Hojo leapt out of the King's window.  After five seconds, the King cringed as he heard a loud of

"What a weirdo…"  The King muttered as he returned to his work.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

A dark figure watched Hojo leap away into the street and almost get run over by a car.  He smirked as he dialed a number on his cell phone.  

"Hello?"  A slithery voice said from the cell phone.

"Hello.  This is Naraku.  I have a job for you."  The dark figure said.  He cautiously looked around for people. 

"Yes boss?"  The slithery voice said, eager to serve his boss.  

"I want you to follow Hojo Hoshima.  He might lead me to Princess Kagome.  If he does I want you to report to me as soon as possible."  Naraku ordered.

"Yessir!"  

Naraku flip his cell phone closed.  He narrowed his eyes.  Soon he would take over as soon as he find the Princesses.  He had to take every advantage.  Even if Hojo was an idiot, he might find Princess Kagome.  Maybe… Naraku doubted it but it could happen.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-


	14. Shields Part 2

Hello.  This is Just Peachy… and I have finally posted up the next part of chapter 13…. Sorry for the long wait… eh… Don't kill me please… *big puppy dog face*  

Disclaimer:  Do I look like I can own Inuyasha?  HMMM??? YOU PEOPLE LOVE TO RUB IT IN DON'T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 2:

Tijuana, Mexico:

"Have you seen Princess Kagome?"  Hojo asked the locals in the absurdly weird market.  

"Uh, no hablar ingles…"  A confused local told Hojo.  Hojo wrinkled his eyebrows.  

"NO! I'm talking about Princess Kagome of Japan!  Not Ingles or whatever the name is!"  Hojo shouted at the man.  

"Eh? Donde Esta?  Japan?"  The man's face scrunched up.   Hojo sighed in exasperation.  Naraku's spy fell down anime style.  He had followed this fool all they way across the earth to Mexico and this guy still thought he was in Japan. 

"PRINCESS KAGOME!"  Hojo shouted at the man.  "I can't believe you don't know who your princess is!!!

"El es loco…"  The man said shaking his head. He walked away.  Naraku's spy's sweat dropped as Hojo ran up to a tourist asking her about Princess Kagome.  The woman shouted "pervert" and hit Hojo upside his head while running away.  The site was pretty funny.  The idiot was out cold on the floor while people walked around him pointing and whispering at him.  How could he get stuck spying on a moron like this?         

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"So, how do you like the vacation so far?"  Kagome said over her cup of coffee.  She and Inuyasha were sipping their morning cup at the café downstairs.  Inuyasha glanced around, making sure Sesshoumaru wasn't lurking in the corner.  

"What are you looking at?"  Kagome asked, looking around confusingly.  

"Uh, nothing…  What did you say?"  Inuyasha asked her.

"I asked you, how do you like the vacation so far?"  Kagome repeated.  She looked intently at Inuyasha expecting an answer.  Inuyasha instead was looking around for Miroku and Sango now.

"Are you listening to me?"  Kagome demanded.  She locked Inuyasha face with her eyes.  

"Uh... yeah… here's your sugar…"  Inuyasha picked up some sugar and poured into Kagome's cup.

Kagome pulled her cup away but Inuyasha had gotten half a packet mixed into there.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm pouring the sugar you asked for."  Inuyasha said honestly at her. 

"I didn't ask for sugar!  I asked if you liked the vacation so far!"  Kagome said but Inuyasha was looking somewhere else again.  "HELLO?  Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"  Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome.  
  


"Why do you keep looking around?  Who are you looking for?"  Kagome asked, looking around.  

"Nobody…"  Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee.  Kagome did the same but spit it back out.

"I think the sugar made it too sweet."  Kagome murmured.  "Waiter!  Waiter!"  Kagome called for the waiter who was busy taking an order. "Anyways… You don't like being seen with me in public."  Kagome flatly said.

"No!   I mean Yes!  No I mean No! No… I don't know… I'm just looking for Miroku and Sango."  Inuyasha said.  

'And I don't like being seen with you since that incident with Sesshoumaru and the dancing happened…'  Inuyasha added mentally.  

"May I help you?"  The waiter interrupted their conversation.  

"Uh, yeah…"  Kagome looked at the menu that was by her.  "Um, can I have another cup of coffee and an apple turnover?"

"Ok, coming right up."

"Answer my question."  Kagome demanded. 

"Well… what was you're question again."  Inuyasha asked.  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Kagome's face turned dark.

"ARGHH… I asked you how do you like the vacation so far!"  Kagome practically shouted at Inuyasha.  

Kagome's coffee came.  "Well… it's not exactly relaxing since I'm technically working right now."  

"Arrghh... where's my apple turnover?"   Kagome mumbled to herself.  "Waiter!"  

The waiter trotted towards Kagome.  "Yes?"  

"I ordered an apple turnover."  Kagome said calmly.

"Well we don't have anymore."  

"You didn't have the decency to tell me you didn't have anymore?"  Kagome hissed through her teeth.  

"Well, I'm sorry your highness but I was going to."  The waiter said sarcastically.

(A/n:  The waiter doesn't know she's the princess… The waiter is just saying that Kagome is a brat…)

"WHAT!!!  What kind of service is this!!!"  Kagome roared.  "I'll have you know, that I'm…"  Kagome stopped mid-sentence.  Inuyasha glared at her.  

"Uh… never mind… Just bring me a cherry turnover…"  Kagome mumbled.  

"Ok."  The waiter said, walking away into the kitchen.

"You're not the princess anymore!  You're just regular Kagome.  Non-royalty!"  Inuyasha hissed at Kagome.  

"I know!  I'm not used to being treated like this!"  Kagome said, still furious about the apple turnover.  

"Well get used to it Princess."  Inuyasha said sourly.  

"What?  Is the coffee making you bitter?"  Kagome asked sweetly as the waiter dropped the cherry turnover in front of Kagome.

"No… It's just fine."  Inuyasha grumbled.

"Here…"  Kagome handed Inuyasha a piece of her turnover.  "I can't eat it all.  Not after one and a half cup of coffee."  

Inuyasha silently took Kagome's offer.  They both chewed in silence.  Kagome stared at Inuyasha.  An unwanted thought lurked in her head.  'He is so handsome… What if I kissed him…'   Kagome shook it away.  She couldn't believe she just did that but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly, shots were heard from outside and inside the café.  Everybody screamed and scrambled to the ground for their lives.  Kagome sat there jerking around to see what was happening.  Three men in black jumped into the scene and threaten to shoot.  Without hesitating, Inuyasha lunged toward Kagome, covering her.  They both fell to the ground, Inuyasha on top of her.  He shielded her for protection.  

The men terrorized a little and left.  Everybody reluctantly got up.  Kagome cowered under Inuyasha, eyes shut tightly.  Kagome finally opened her eyes to meet Inuyasha's who was looking at her intensely.  She blushed viciously.  

"Did they hurt you?"  Kagome whispered at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked around and determined it was safe.  

"No."  He said brushing off the dirt on his shirt and pants.  He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and escorted her out of the café.  "We have to get out of here.  It's not safe."  He said, reaching for his gun.  Kagome didn't even know he was carrying a gun.  

"What was that all about?"  Kagome asked, still trembling from shock.

"I don't know."  Inuyasha honestly replied.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru played with his wine glass as Hiten and Jack laughed and joked inside their hotel.  Sesshoumaru accompany his partner/friends to their play around time.  He was half listening to their conversation and half thinking about _her…    _

"OoO Look at that hot chick…"  Jack said, eyeing one of the waitresses who was tending to a costumer at the other table.  

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to check her out while Jack and Hiten did.  He only loved one girl.  He would never love anyone else after her.  

"Aye!  More shrimp delights over here!"  Jack called at the waitress.  He and Hiten grinned mischievously at the waitress.

"Crab delights."  The waitress said merrily as she set it on the low table, bending over.  Hiten and Jack's heads filled with nasty thoughts when she did this.  

"I didn't order that kind of delight."  Jack said slyly.  He grabbed the girl's hand.  "I ordered a different delight."  

"Oh, no!  Please don't."  The waitress cried out, trying to pry herself away from Jack.  

Sesshoumaru looked up from his dazed thoughts.  He girl looked familiar.  She looked like…  Sesshoumaru jumped up.

"Hey you guys stop!"  Sesshoumaru growled.  He grabbed the girl out of Jacks hands and set her behind him.  "Learn some decencies."  

He turned around to face _her.  He caressed __her cheeks.  "Are you alright?  I knew you come back to me."  _

Suddenly, men in black ran into the bar.  They shouted:  "LONG LIVE THE BLACK DRAGONS!"  

"Ah shit!  It's them!"  Hiten cursed as he flip the table over and got behind it.  Jack did the same as he called for their gang to back them up in the bar.  Sesshoumaru grabbed her and covered her while he pulled out his gun.  

"Let's get them…"  Sesshoumaru growled.  

"Alright... these Black Dragons... they need to get over their territory…  It's ours now!"  Jack spat as he got his gun ready.

"Alright... one... two... three... GO!"  Sesshoumaru, Hiten, and Jack shot at the men who had just invaded their hotel.  They battled until their back up showed up, taking care of the rest of the enemy.  Sesshoumaru, Hiten, and Jack ran out through the back door.  Sesshoumaru still held her in his arms as they escaped.  Sesshoumaru turned to her.  

"Are you ok, …"  Sesshoumaru trailed off as he realized that the waitress wasn't _her.  _

The girl was sobbing now.  "Uh, sorry I thought you were someone else."  Sesshoumaru apologized.  "You can go home for the rest of the day."  The girl nodded and ran off. 

"Huh?  Who did you think that was?"  Hiten asked Sesshoumaru.  

"No one."  Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"Oh come on… you though she was…"  

"Shut up Jack!"  Hiten shouted.

"You!"  Jack yelled back at Hiten.

"Shut up! Both of you!  Right now we have to think of a way to protect ourselves, the hotel, and our gang from the Black Wussies."  Sesshoumaru growled.  

"You're right…  I can't believe them… They had the nerve to attack us at broad daylight and trash our hotel."   Hiten said bitterly.

"Yeah… We have to cover this from the media and the cops."  Jack said.

"Yeah, we have to with this without the police."  Sesshoumaru said.

_____________________________________________________

HAHA!  You like that?  Just some mobs fighting over territory who happens to have hotels… Sesshoumaru, Hiten, and Jack are heads of their gang… I guess and poor Inuyasha and Kagome got stuck in it.  Sesshoumaru thought he saw his love... but just an illusion... HAHA… LOTS OF REVIEWS OKAY DOKAY?  Umm like lots ok!!!

Is that a cliffhanger?   *innocent face*    


	15. elevators

YAY!! I'm back!  Whoop Whoop!  Ok… I try to make this fast so I can start on my next chapter but I can't type fast!!!!

Disclaimer:  No own Inuyasha.. arrghh I have no time for this!!

Chapter 15:

Inuyasha led Kagome out to safety.  "You think they we're after me?"  Kagome huffed, leaning over to catch her breathe.

"I don't think so.  I think they were just robbing the hotel."  Inuyasha said.  He grabbed Kagome's face so he could look at her.  "You ok?"  He examined her face and body.  No holes.  

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little shocked that's all."  Kagome said.  She froze under Inuyasha gaze.  He looked intensely at her, making sure she was alright.  Inuyasha noticed her nervousness and he finally tore his look away from her.   

"I wonder where Miroku and Sango are.  They were suppose to meet us at the café."  Kagome said thoughtfully.  

"Yeah…"  Inuyasha took that thought into consideration.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sango waited impatiently for the elevator to get onto the 1st floor.  Miroku was standing right next to her, humming a lively tune that got on Sango's nerves.  It was the "It's a Small World"  Theme and it got on her very last strands.   

"Miroku!"  Sango finally snapped.  "Please stop humming that!"  

"Humming what darling?"  Miroku grinned at her.  

"Humming this!"  She made a rush hum of the "It's A Small World" theme.  She glared at him.

"Oh that!"  He said exclaimed.  "Ok…"  

Miroku started to hum another annoying theme.  Sango groaned.

"I told you to stop!"  Sango roared at Miroku who smiled at her.

"No, you told me not to hum the other one."  Miroku grinned foolishly.

"ARRGHHH!"  Sango moaned.

"Hum Hum Hum."  Miroku continued to hum.  

"STOP!!!"  

Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt halt.  The lights went out.  

"What the"  Sango lost her balance and fell into Miroku's arms.  

"The elevator stopped!"  Miroku exclaimed in horror.

"Oh my god!"  Sango cried.  "What are we going to do?"  

"It looks like the power went out.  We can't do anything."  Miroku said.

"Damn…"  Sango cursed as she realized she might be stuck with this hentai for a while.  

"Cool."  Miroku said as he realized he could be with Sango all alone for a while.  

"What do you mean 'cool'??"  Sango asked.  

"Nothing.  Where are you, Sango?  I can feel you but I can't see you!"  

"AyAII!!! Pervert!!!"  Sango exclaimed as she slashed at the air.  

"Hey you didn't hit me!"  Miroku exclaimed happily.

"I can't see you!"  Sango growled at him.

"I'm right here!"  Miroku said as he tapped Sango.

"AYaiI!!!  YOU PERVERT!!!"  Sango screamed as she struck what felt like Miroku's head.

There was a loud thump and Miroku fell to the floor.

"Miroku?"  Sango became alarmed.  "Are you ok?"  Sango got to her feet and began to feel around for Miroku.  She felt his body.  

"Oyie..and you call me a pervert!"  Miroku jerked away from Sango.  

"I didn't know!!!"  Sango exclaimed.  Sango went to the other corner and sat down.  They sat in silence.  The eerie blackness crept into Sango's fear.  She became more paranoid by the second.  Then she just snapped.  

"Miroku!!!"  Sango whimpered.  

Miroku scrambled to Sango's side.  "What is it?"  Miroku asked soothingly into Sango's ear.  He rubbed her arms in sympathy.    
  


"Nothing."  Sango said, feeling more comfortable by Miroku's presence near her.  

They sat in there for what seemed like hours until the power had started again but they didn't realize that because they had fallen asleep.        

"I wonder where they went."  Kagome wondered aloud.  She and Inuyasha walked to the elevators to go to their rooms.

"I know."  Inuyasha said.

The door opened and there was Miroku and Sango sleeping on the floor.  Sango's arms wrapped around Miroku's waist and his arms around her shoulders.  

"Huh?"  Inuyasha looked at them. 

"Oh, how sweet!!!"  Kagome exclaimed.  She dragged the confused Inuyasha into the elevator.  

"HeY..."  Inuyasha was about to wake them up but Kagome put her hand on his mouth.

"Shhh!  Let me take their picture first."  Kagome grinned evilly and brought out her camera from her purse.  

SNAP SNAP

"Wha..."  Sango looked up bleary from the blinding light.  She looked up to see an annoyed Inuyasha and a Kagome flashing a camera at her from every direction.  "HUH!!!"

"What the?"  Miroku jolted from his sleep.  They both looked at each other and their position.  

"Ahh!!!"  Sango and Miroku jerked away form each other.  Sango clutched her chest in surprise.  

"AHaha"  Inuyasha and Kagome burst in laughter.

"It's not funny!"  Sango barked but it made Inuyasha and Kagome laugh harder.

"Yeah!  Sango was just scared of the dark!"  Miroku said trying to stick up for Sango.  Sango glared at him.  Inuyasha and Kagome were clutching each other, almost to tears.  

"Whatever…"  Sango growled as she stomped out of the elevator, followed by Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha who were wiping away their tears.     

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"We are the BLACK Dragons!  I dare you police to come after us and for the Red Dogs, I hope you have fun with our little rendezvous!"  Hojo cackled into the reporter's microphone.  

Sesshoumaru crushed his wine glass in his hand.  Jack and Hiten cursed and kicked the nearby furniture.  

"Dumb Ass!  He took a big risk going on television."  Hiten growled.  

"Yeah…"  Jack said. 

"Hojo will go down."  Sesshoumaru said as he thought about all his workers working downstairs to repair the damage.  

"Yes he will!"  Hiten echoed.   

"We have to strengthen our gang."  Jack said to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I know."  Sesshoumaru told him.  Sesshoumaru couldn't focus on the issue.  Instead he thought about _her.  He threw the remains of his glass to the wall._

"Hey watch where you're throwing that thing!"  Hiten growled as he jumped away from the flying glass.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.  He just sat in silence as Hiten and Jack talked to him about something he didn't really care for at the moment.  

________________

Eh... hehe some Miroku and Sango fluff in there… hope you enjoy!  Lots Of reviews!! LIKE 160!! HAHA that will keep you reviewers busy so I can do my homework without having to update soon!  J/k... I update when I have time…  And don't worry about the review rate.  Just review!


	16. Back home

Hey people… I'm officially incapable to write…  AHHH!!! I suck!  Jeez… well here's the next chapter… sniff… I can't write if a monkey's life depended on it!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome…

"Finally!  We're going back!"  Sango exclaimed happily.  "The nightmare is over!"  She laughed in triumph.  Her arms were above her head in a stretching position. She stood in front of the car while Inuyasha and Miroku piled their bags in the trunk.  Kagome stood by Sango, glazing at the hotel.  She had had a good time, an absurdingly good time.  Kagome recapped everything that they did during their 'vacation'.  The went to the cave and the legend about her pants, the cactus and Miroku incident, the dance, Inuyasha's brother, the hotel raid, and the elevator scene.  Kagome sighed.  She still hated the hotel and now she knew where the lack of costumer service came from.  Inuyasha's brother of course.  What was his problem?  He must have an instable relationship with Inuyasha.  

"Oh man, it's over!  I wish we could stay a little longer."  Miroku whined as he got into the driver's seat.  He honked at Sango and Kagome who were still standing in front of the car.  Sango and Kagome jumped in surprise.  "Get in the car! We're going!"  Miroku yelled out of the widow.  

"Oh, ok."  Sango said.  She and Kagome got into the backseat while Inuyasha climbed into the front seat.  

"I hope Shippo and Souta are having fun with Kouga."  Kagome said thoughtfully.  Inuyasha smirked.  Miroku swerved into another lane and suddenly Sango had a coughing attack.  "Are you ok?"  Kagome patted Sango's back while she choked on an invincible object.  

"I think Shippo and Souta may be having way too much fun."  Inuyasha grinned.  He laughed to himself in the front seat.     

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if Kouga is still there."  Miroku and Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's statement.  

"That's if he didn't die already!"  Sango added to the hysterical laughing going on in the car.  Kagome laughed at herself for saying such a thing.  She hoped Shippo and Souta were alright though.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Children's high giggly laughter filled the little military home.  The house itself was trashed by the innocent Shippo and Souta.  

"Haha, Shippo take this!"  Souta handed Shippo another roll of toilet paper.  They began to run around the poor babysitter, wrapping the toilet paper around him.  

"Hey stop, no!"  Kouga cried out but it was too late, Shippo and Souta had made him into a living mummy.  Kouga fell to the ground, squirming like a worm in the sun.  "Unwrap me guys!!!"  Kouga pleaded but Shippo and Souta ignored him as they ran around him, screaming 'the mummy's alive!'  

"Shippo!"  Souta stopped the little three year old in his tracks.  "Say, do you want to play mummies?"

Shippo nodded his head viciously.  "Yeah, let's play mummies!"  Shippo exclaimed before he stopped and asked what mummies was.  

"Along time ago, there were Egyptians who made pyramids and buried mummies in it!"  Souta explain to his playmate.  Shippo looked at him, confused.  "Uh, we have to bury this mummy."  Souta said in a simpler version.  

"Yeah!  Let's bury Mr. Kouga!"  Shippo exclaimed.  

"No!  Don't mumffph…"  Kouga was cut off my Souta who wrapped his mouth and head.  Soon Kouga could only see and breathe out of his nose.  "Leeph wee gosshh!!!"  Kouga exclaimed in little muffles as he tried to squirm out of layers of toilet paper.  

"Shippo you get that foot."  Souta pointed Shippo towards Kouga's foot.  With much energy, the two boys manage to get Kouga onto a blanket.  Both of them grabbed onto a end and dragged Kouga across the living room, into the kitchen, and out of the back door.  Shippo and Souta exhaustedly drank water in the shade.  They left Kouga in the sun to bury by their sandbox.  They returned to their game.  

"Ok…"  Souta patted the sand around Kouga's neck.  "That's good enough."  Souta wiped the sweat off his forehead.  

"That was fun!"  Shippo squealed as he played with the sand around near Kouga's head.  They buried Kouga in the sandbox, wrapped in toilet paper.  

"Mpphh!!!"  Kouga said in exasperation.  

"Doesn't Mr. Kouga want to be unburied?"  Shippo asked Souta who was making a sandcastle now.  

"Nah…  He likes playing with us don't you Mr. Kouga."  Souta grinned mischievously at Kouga who was shaking his head furiously.  

"MAHHHH!!!!  NOphh!!"  Kouga screamed though the toilet paper.    

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"We're home!  Shippo, Souta where are you!?"  A voice rang from inside the house. Both Shippo and Souta jumped up in surprised.  Their chests thumped in nervousness.  

"Oh no.  Sango and Miroku are back!"  Souta exclaimed.  

"YAY!  They're back!"  Shippo danced with glee.

"NO!  We don't get to play with Mr. Kouga anymore."  Souta frowned.  "Oh well we get to play with Miroku and Sango now!"  Souta grinned, as both the boys ran inside to greet Miroku and Sango, leaving Kouga buried to himself.  

"MMhuPPh!"  Kouga's eyes popped out as Shippo and Souta ran inside and forgot to unbury him.  

"Sango!  Miroku!  Your back!!!"  Shippo ran into Sango's arms and hugged her neck.  Miroku picked up Souta and ruffled his hair.  

"Yay!  I was getting bored with Mr. Kouga."  Souta smiled happily at Sango.  Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  They both frowned.  

"Where's Mr. Kouga?"  Miroku asked as he put down Souta.  

"Uh…"  Souta puckered his brows as he pretended to think hard.  

"He's outside!"  Shippo piped up from Sango's arms.  Souta glared at him and Souta cowered into Sango's chest.

"Why is he outside?"  Sango asked Souta.  Miroku and Sango advanced to the backyard.  Souta followed them.  

"Uh…"  Miroku and Sango's sweat dropped as they looked at Kouga's awful scene.  

"What happened?"  Sango demanded from Souta.

"We were playing mummies!"  Shippo chimed.  "You want to play to?"  He asked Sango, his eyes twinkled in delight.

"Maybe some other time, dear." Sango said gently to Shippo as she put him down.  

"MUUphmm!!"  Kouga jerked at the sight of Sango, Miroku, Souta, and Shippo.  

Sango and Miroku dug out Kouga and unwrapped him.  As soon as all the Kouga's legs were free, he screamed.  He grabbed Sango and shook her hard.

"They're the devil's children!!!  I tell you there are evil!!!!"  Kouga shook Sango until Sango passed out in his grasps.  "They are EVIL!!!"  Kouga howled and scurried over the fence.  

"Uh, Ok…"  Miroku scratched his head, bewilder.  He noticed Sango out cold.  He went to pick her up but Sango jerked out of her unconsciousness before he could touch her.  She narrowed her eyes at Miroku and pointed her finger at his nose.  

"Don't even think about it!"  Sango growled.  Miroku, Souta, and Shippo backed away from the angry Sango.  

"I wasn't doing anything.  I was just trying to help you!"  Miroku grimaced at Sango.  She got up and stomped away.  "What?  I didn't do anything!"  Miroku yelled after Sango.  

"They are weird."  Shippo said.  He looked at Souta with a confused look.  A sweat dropped appeared at his head. 

"Yup."  Souta replied with the same expression.  

"Maybe that's what married people do."  Shippo glanced at Souta thoughtfully.

"Maybe… but they always do that."  Souta frowned as he thought hard.

"Souta!  Shippo, time to go to sleep!" Sango called after the boys.  They were watching their favorite cartoon, Sponge Bob Square Pants.  It had been a week after Sango and Miroku came back from their 'vacation.'  

"Aw…"  Both of the groaned as Sango waited at the foot of the stairs for Shippo and Souta to come up.  

"No groaning!  Sleep now!"  Sango said as she ushered both of them into the bathroom to brush their teeth.  

"What is married?"  Shippo asked.  His upper lip curled up as he pondered on his question.  

"Oh that's easy!"  Souta exclaimed.  "They… Um…"  Souta paused as he thought very hard for an answer for the curious Shippo.  "I think it's when two people share a room and they kiss and the have kid like us."  Souta said.  He grabbed his toothbrush and swiped a glob of toothpaste on it.  

"Eww!!! They kiss and share a room???"  Shippo exclaimed as he made ack and eww sounds.  "I share a room with Sango and she kisses when she tucks me in.  Does this mean I'm married to Sango?"  Shippo's eyes became wide as dishes. 

"EW!  This means I'm married to Miroku!"  Souta exclaimed, foamy toothpaste dribbled out of his mouth.  Souta and Shippo hurriedly spit out their toothpaste and rinsed their mouths.  

"AHH!!"  They both ran out of the bathroom.  "Miroku! Sango!"  

Miroku and Sango came running to Shippo and Souta who eyes were huge like they had just seen the boogeyman.  

"What is it?  What happened?"  Miroku asked them worriedly.  

They both started to blabbed at once.  All Miroku and Sango heard was married, "ew", and "ack".  

"Whoa, one at a time!  Souta you first."  Sango instructed.

"ShippoaskedwhatwasmarriedandItoldhimthatitwaswhentwopeoplesharedthesameroomandthenthatmeansthatI'mmarriedtoMiroku!!!"  Souta said it all in one word.  He huffed for air.  

"And I'm married to Sango!!"  Shippo cried.  

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  "Eh… No it doesn't…"  Miroku started to say.

"I want to share a room with Souta now!!!"  Shippo wailed.

"I want to share a room with Shippo!"  Souta screeched.  They both stomped their feet and crossed their arms.

"But theirs only two rooms!"  Sango cried in frustration. 

"You guys are married right?"  Souta said.  "Well…"

"Oh no! I can't share a room with Miroku."  Sango said.  "Shippo don't you like sharing a room with me?"  

"Well… I want to share one with Souta!"  Shippo said firmly.  

"What's wrong with sharing a room with me?"  Miroku demanded at Sango, looking hurt.

"NO!!!"  Sango cried as she gave up on attempting to change the three's minds.  "Arrghh…"  Shippo and Souta ran into a room and slammed the door.  Sango ran after them.  She grabbed the doorknob but they locked it.  Sango pushed on the door in exasperation.  "No!!!"  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome and Inuyasha trudged into the dimly lit home.  "Finally here… So tired."  Kagome said as fell on the dusty couch.  "cough cough  Eh.. Inuyasha you have to clean this place."  Kagome said as she checked the dust on the table.  

"Are you kidding me?  I work.  You clean it."  Inuyasha grumbled at her as he searched the house for food.  There wasn't a single crumb.  The mice seemed to have got to it first.  

"What?  You want me to clean?"  Kagome looked at Inuyasha with horror.  

"Yeah.  I have to go to work.  I can't possibly clean and cook for you!"  Inuyasha growled at her.

"You work?  This is your job here!  You have to protect me and provide ME with food and a clean house."  Kagome shouted at him.  She shook her fists angrily. 

"What? I work at the military base!   You think I'm just in the military and that I don't have to do work?!  The base doesn't work by itself!  Besides a spoiled princess like you should learn to cook and clean for future uses!"  Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"I can't believe this!!!"  Kagome shrieked.  She and Inuyasha exchanged electrifying looks.  "I'm not spoiled!"  

"Oh?"  Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at her.  "Have you ever cleaned your room?"  

"Uh… no…"  Kagome said.  

"See!  You're spoiled!"  Inuyasha laughed at her.

"Arrghh!!!  I am not!"  Kagome said defensively.

"You are not a princess anymore!  You are just an ordinary person and you'll clean and cook since you don't work and I do!  I am not going to wait on you hand and foot!"  Inuyasha said angrily.  

"I never met anyone like you Inuyasha!"  Kagome threw her hands up in frustration and stomped into the bathroom.  

__________________________

Haha.. Inuyasha is teaching Kagome to stop being a spoiled brat and contribute to living in that house.  So you like?  Ne?  WELL REVIEW THEN!!!  MAUhhahaha!  THANKS!!!  


	17. Kikyou

Hey !  I'm back in ready!  I'm inspired!!! *_*!!!  *stars in eyes*  So... enjoy, review, and please.. Please... give me feedback!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or whatever!

Chapter 17:  

Kagome grumbled as she scrubbed the kitchen floor.  She would show that Inuyasha what clean was.  She was going to make this house into a spotless home!  She spotted a dirty speck and scrubbed it furiously.  She did kind of mind the cleaning.  It was tiring but someone had to do it.  She could cook, she was a princess taught by the best Japanese culinary chiefs.   She had to be an all around gal. 

Moving on she somehow vacuumed, dusted, wiped, sprayed, and scrubbed the house until it look spotless.  Kagome fell on the couch.  She made a memo to herself to honor all the maids at her estate.  Exhaustedly she slowly pushed away from the couch.  She trudged upstairs and into the clean bathroom.  Closing the door slowly, she undressed and stepped into the shower.  

Kagome inhaled the fresh scent of her shower gel.  She felt revived and energetic.  Smiling, she dried her body and stepped out of the shower.  Humming all the way into the kitchen after dressing, she got the cooking preparation ready.  She opened the refrigerator and frowned.  There was nothing in the refrigerator.  Nothing!  Zip!  Nada!  

Kagome groaned as she closed the refrigerator door and slumped in the cheap kitchen chair.  Now she was going to have to go into town and buy food.  She wondered if they had a flea market or if they had little food stands on the street.  That would be fun instead of going to a grocery store.  With a new ambition Kagome rushed out of the house, locking the door, and down the walkway.  She headed straight for the base.  Once she got there she asked a few people and got directions to Inuyasha.  

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome ran into Inuyasha who was discussing something with a fellow soldier.  

Inuyasha glared at her.  Kagome stopped in her tracts and wonder if this was a bad idea.  

"What do you want, Kagome?  I'm kind of busy here.  I'm talking to Colonel Fukao here."  He said indicating that this Colonel Fukao was very important.  

"I just need some money."  Kagome said, ignoring the Colonel and Inuyasha's glare.  

"Why?"  Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.  

"If you don't want dinner tonight then fine!"  Kagome pouted at him.  She turned her back and crossed her arms.

"Fine, Fine…"  Inuyasha grumbled as he got out his wallet.

"Major, is this your wife?"  The colonel asked.

"Uh, yes sir!  This is my wife, Kagome."  Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's shoulders close to him.  They both smiled at the Colonel in a fake way.  He laughed heartily.

"Glad to see loving couples now a days.  Most of them divorce in a year!"  He slapped Inuyasha's back making Inuyasha cough.   "Your wife is beautiful Major!  Don't let her go!"   He chuckled again.  He whispered to Kagome.  "If he's not good in bed then you can divorce!  That's # 1 reason why people divorce!"  Then he roared in laughter.  Kagome blushed viciously.  

"Uh sure…"  Kagome muttered and took the money, pecked Inuyasha's cheek, and walked away.  Inuyasha stumbled back in surprise.  Kagome smiled, if she was to 'pretend' to be his wife, she might as well act like it.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Hum hum humm…"  Kagome hummed her favorite tune, Final Distance by Hikaru Utada, as she stirred her stew.  The aroma of the food filled her nose.  She chopped up the vegetables and threw them into the pan she had perpetrated already.  

"Hello?"  Inuyasha called as he unlocked the door.  A warm aroma penetrated his nose once we walked in.  He walked into the living room but stopped dead in his tracts.  He looked around the whole house.  IT WAS CLEAN!  Whoa…

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha ran into the kitchen to find Kagome busy at the stove, running to the counter, sink, refrigerator, and back to the stove.  He could see she was busy.  

"Oh, hi Inu!  I'm cooking right now."  She said as she ran into the pantry to get some spices.  

"I can see that…"  Inuyasha said, sweat dropping from behind his head.  

"Yeah, I cleaned the house and I washed your clothes.  I also ironed them.  Um, sorry about your shirt."  

"Why?"  Inuyasha asked as he stole a piece of meat from one of the plates.

"Because I burnt it."  She smacked his hand away from the plates.  "Get away.  No eating until I finish."  

"You burnt my shirt?!?"  Inuyasha cried as he licked his hand that had a sweet sticky substance on it from Kagome's dish.  

Kagome automatically pointed at Inuyasha's favorite shirt on the couch.  Inuyasha lifted it up.  It had a huge hole in it, shaped like an iron.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"muhp.. umm... verish gosshd!!"  Inuyasha said with his mouth full.  He grabbed more of the little round balls and placed them into his mouth with his chopsticks.  He ate and ate until he couldn't breathe anymore.  Kagome just watched him with anticipation.         

"So... what do you think?"  Kagome asked eagerly.

"I've had better."  Inuyasha said, wiping his mouth.  He eyed one more piece on the plate and picked it up and placed in his mouth.  Kagome's face dropped.  

"You've had better?"  Kagome asked.  "Was it good?"  

"It was ok."  Inuyasha said.  "Dessert?"  He asked impatiently.  

"Oh yeah…."  Kagome took out a pineapple upside down cake form the refrigerator.  "Here."  She placed it in front of Inuyasha who dug into it the second Kagome took her hand away. 

"You know, if I didn't know better I think you like me cooking."  Kagome said slyly.  "But since its 'ok' I guess I'll just buy dinner from the stands from now on."  She smirked at Inuyasha, looking at him for an answer.

"No, no need for that.  Your cooking is fine."  Inuyasha said in between bites of pineapple.   

"Then admit it!!!"  Kagome demanded.  "I'm not a spoiled brat!!!"  

"Uh... you're a spoiled brat."  Inuyasha said, taking another bite of her cake.

"Then I'll feed these to the dog.  Wouldn't want you to eat 'spoiled food'!!!"  Kagome snatched the cake away from Inuyasha.

"NO!!  YOU'RE not a spoiled brat!!!"  Inuyasha cried.  He greedily took the cake back into his arms and ate the rest of it.  

"Thank you."  Kagome smirked and skipped into the living room and up the stairs.  

"Yeah… Yeah… just because you can cook doesn't mean you're not a spoiled little princess."  Inuyasha growled. 

"I heard that!"  Kagome hollered from upstairs.   

~*-~*-~*-~*- 

Kikyou sighed as sat in her large hotel room.  She had been captive inside this American hotel for weeks.  She never went out or anything.  She was lonely.  She only had her body guards as company but they were always out getting something for her or investigating and determining if it was safe.  Kikyou missed her sister.  She missed her father.  But most importantly she missed Naraku.  She and he were having a secret relationship.  At nights they would get together and have a romantic walk through the city park.  Kikyou sighed.  She ached inside to see Naraku once more.  He would tell her how much he loved her and kiss her neck and ears.  Trailing little kisses around her mouth, he would hug her close to him.  A tear fell from her cheek.  She wanted him so badly.  She then made up her mind.  She placed a trendy hat and shades on.  Applying dark markup and changing her clothes, Kikyou slipped out of her room unnoticed.  Walking out into the public, Kikyou walked past the bustle of New York City.  She came to the nearest pay phone, dialing the number quickly she waited for an answer.  Each ring made her even more paranoid and jumpy.  

"Hello."  A smooth voice came from the other end of the line. 

"Naraku?"  Kikyou quavered into the phone.  

"Kikyou?"  Naraku asked.  "Kikyou, babe I missed you soo much."  

"Naraku!  I missed you soo much!!!"  Kikyou cried into phone.  "I'm so scared."  She whispered hoarsely.  

"Babe, I miss you to."  He said.  "I know your scared buy hang in there.  Maybe I can come see you.  Where are you?"  

"I'm in…"  

"Princess!!!"  Kikyou turned to see her body guard, James towering over her.  Kikyou automatically hung the phone up.  "You can't leave the hotel!  You could be in danger right now.  Who were you calling?"  He asked her.  

"I was just calling home."  Kikyou brushed off James's glare.  She walked past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alley.   

"You can't do things like that!"   He cried.  His deep hazel eyes penetrated into her.  He was half white and half Japanese with light brown hair that was messy.  His rugged look made him gorgeous and free.  "You are in danger.  You cannot risk anything."   He pinned her to the wall.  Kikyou shrugged him off.  

"Yes, I know."  She hung her head low that James couldn't see her eyes.  Kikyou looked up into the sky that was barely seen for the towering skyscrapers covered the sky.  She held back tears.  "I-"  She started out shakily.  "I want to go back now."  She said quietly.  She and James headed out for the Hotel.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Kikyou?"  Naraku waited for an answer.  "Kikyou!"  He said again, a little louder.  "KIKYOU!"  No answer.  

"DAMN IT!!!"  Naraku yelled as he threw his cell phone against the wall.  The stupid bitch hung up on him.  Naraku growled as he sat down.  

"Sweets are you ok?"  A pretty petite blonde popped into the room.  She stood held a bed sheet to her body as she approached Naraku.  

"Yeah I was just talking business."  Naraku said, pouring some wine into the glass.  

"Oh ok."  The girl said perkily.  She hopped onto Naraku's lap, and kissed Naraku's ears.  He growled in reaction and grabbed the girl forcefully.  She giggled girlishly and whispered things in his ear that Kikyou would not be happy with.  

That naïve princess was good, but soon he would have to get rid of her.  It was either that or marry her for the power of Japan.  It could work… Kikyou was crazy for him.  

___________________

Yay… I finished!!  I have to go.. my cusin peachlover wants to study.. T_T.. HELP!  She wants to drown me in biology!!!          


	18. banquet

Hey!!! Sorry it took so long to update... really... I have like no time... sigh Well yeah. Here's the next chapter…  God... I'm afraid this story is going to be like 40 chapter…. Maybe I should just cut it in half and make a sequel… 

Disclaimer:  Same as other 17 chapters...

Chapter 18:  

"Oh SANGO!!!!"  Jaken called from outside Sango's home.  He had followed her home one day when she went shopping.  It wasn't the first time he seen her, although she was as radiant and beautiful as ever, he had stalked her before.  Jaken tapped on the door.  He waited nervously for his Queen to come open the door for him so he could sweep her off her feet.  

The door opened and two little boys greeted Jaken.  This surprised Jaken.  Maybe Sango's nephews were visiting her or she was babysitting.  

"Hi!  Can I help you?"  A black haired boy asked Jaken.  

"Ah yes, I'm here to see Sango – chan."  Jaken said proudly, as he checked his breath against his palm.

"Who is that, Souta?"  A manly voice came from inside the house.  Jaken froze in his shiny black shoes.  A semi broad man appeared at the door in a t - shirt and sweats.  He was certainly taller that Jaken but wasn't as handsome as Jaken.

Miroku looked at the toad looking human.  He looked absolutely horrifying.  "Can I help you?"  Miroku asked quizzically. 

"Yes, I came to visit Sango."  Jaken shifted the bouquet of flowers to another hand, indicating it was for Sango.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the toad mutant.  "And what are you to Sango?" 

"I'm her potential boyfriend."  Jaken smirked and puffed out his chest.  "What are you to Sango?  Her brother?"  Jaken hoped he was her brother. 

"NO!!! I'm her HUSBAND!!!!!!"  Miroku barked at Jaken, who stepped back from the force of Miroku's voice.

"Miroku!  Who are you talking to?"  Sango called from the kitchen.  She appeared at the door.  Jaken was about to melt when he saw her elegant beauty.  Jaken stepped forward.

"Sango, hello.  My name is Jaken and these are flowers for you."  Jaken bowed deeply and held out a large bouquet of flowers.  Sango stepped back, eyes wide.  

Miroku grabbed Jaken by the back of his collar and lifted him in the air.  "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!"  Miroku growled as Jaken squirmed but couldn't get free from Miroku's grasps.

"Who says you're my husband!"  Sango demanded.  Miroku looked at her.  Jaken took this opportunity to kick him. 

"Oof, you stupid toad!!!"  Miroku clutched his shin. 

"Sango – chan allow me to get rid of this harasser!!!  How dare you claim to be Sango's husband!  You should be executed!  EXILED!  Killed!  Shot! …"

As Jaken screamed more threatening words to Miroku, Shippo and Souta stood behind Sango.  "I think we get the idea already…"  Souta muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and nudging Shippo.  Jaken kept rambling on.   

"Yeah… he looks like a weirdo."  Shippo commented.  

"PUT IN PRISON!  BEHEADED!  Tied up and fed to the alligators!!!"  Jaken huffed as he wheezed.  He pulled out his inhaler and took a puff.  "Hit by a car! Dropped off an airplane!  Run over by a train!  Fed to a group of starved lions!!!"  

"Um, Jaken I think we get it."  Sango said, a vein popping out of her temple.  Miroku looked at Jaken, sweat dropped as the midget propped up his fists at Miroku.    

"C'mon!  Let's see your best shot!!!"  Jaken taunted as he punched the air.  "ARGhh!!"  Jaken growled as he charged at Miroku.  Miroku caught him by his head.  Jaken, being short therefore his legs and arms were short, couldn't reach Miroku.  Miroku held Jaken by his head and flung him over the front gate.  

"DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!!!"  Miroku yelled as the toad looking guy screamed at the top of his lungs.  

"I'll be back!!!"  Jaken shouted, shaking his fist angrily in the air.  

"Ok… what next?  Flying pigs?"  Miroku mumbled as everyone went back inside.  

"Oi, what a weird day."  Sango mutter under her breath.  "Thanks Miroku for getting rid of him."  

"I have a feeling he'll be back."  Miroku narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his chin.  

"Miroku, I have an idea!"  Souta exclaimed.  He looked up eagerly at Miroku.

"Really?  Let's here it!!"  Miroku, Shippo, and Souta all huddle in a circle, laughing and whispering.  Sango rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head and muttering something about men.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Miroku!  The enemy is approaching point A!!!"  Souta screamed.  Miroku dropped his spoon and rushed upstairs behind Souta.  Sango watched them, bewildered as they disappeared, having forgot about the Jaken situation already.   

Miroku searched for the toad thingy with his binoculars.  He found him skipping up to the gate.  

"Souta stand guard.  If he gets past point A before I come back, hit him with these water balloons!"  Miroku instructed as he handed Souta some water balloons.  "Shippo get me a pillow!!!"  Miroku shouted.  He was going to get the bucket of caramel that he just bought from the store.  

"Miroku!  Hurry!  He's almost there!!!"  Souta yelled.  Miroku stumbled into the room.  He lifted the bucket to the window and waited for Jaken to step on the 'x' they had marked.  

"Ok, ready…   Ahh!!!"  Miroku poured the caramel out the window hitting Jaken.  Then they ripped the pillow and threw the feathers out the window.  Souta, Shippo, and Miroku laughed and jumped up in victory.  "Mission accomplished!"  Souta exclaimed in glee.  

"Hey!!"  A voice said from below.  "What was that!!!?"  Jaken screamed.  Souta, Miroku, and Shippo popped their heads out the window.  Trying hard not to laugh at the pathetic site of Jaken, Miroku said, "Oh sorry!  We were trying to feed caramel to a goose.  Looks like he got a little out of control!"  Miroku laughed.  The three of them feel back from the window and burst in laughter.  The angry and humiliated Jaken, stomped back home, muttering revenge.     

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Get dressed."  Inuyasha barked at Kagome who was watching TV in her sweats.  

"Why?"  Kagome asked him.  Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"We're going to a banquet."  He said as he reached for his suit jacket.  

"A banquet!  Yay!  It's been a long time since I've been to a banquet or party."  Kagome exclaimed jumping up in excitement.  Inuyasha growled, "Go!  Hurry up!  It's starts in two hours!"  

"Two hours is plenty!"  Kagome chirped.  Inuyasha smirked.

"Sure…"  Inuyasha said sarcastically.  Kagome shot him a death glare before she retreated upstairs to take a quick shower and dress.

An hour and a half later, Inuyasha heard steps going down the stairs.  He looked away from the TV to see an astonishing Kagome.  She had on a black slinky dress with sequences that fell to her ankles, slightly flaring out.  She had slender, strapy shoes on that made her almost as tall as Inuyasha.  Her hair was curled and wavy as it was pinned to her head in an elegant bunch on her head.  Her makeup was appropriate for the night and her dress was boat necked at the back, slightly exposing half her back.  She smiled and her red lips shined in Inuyasha's golden eyes.  Her neck was decorated with an intricately weave of black beads on strands, slightly chocking her neck.  Inuyasha gaped at her as she made her way towards him.

"Shall we go?"  Kagome smiled, her dangling matching earrings rocked at the movement of her head.  

"You look…"  Inuyasha couldn't find the word. 

"Nice?"  Kagome finished the sentence for him.  He nodded, gulping.

"You do to."  Kagome grinned.  She frowned slightly as she noticed Inuyasha's crooked collar.  "Hold on let me fix your collar."  Kagome reached behind Inuyasha's collar.  Inuyasha backed away a little, feeling Kagome's slight breath on his neck as she frustratingly battled with his stubborn collar.  Color crept across his face.  

"Finished?"  Inuyasha asked nervously.  

"Yeah... but your hair, it looks like you haven't combed it in ages.  Let me get a brush."  Kagome disappeared upstairs before Inuyasha could stop her.  She came back down with a comb in her hand and a cardigan for her.  

"Can I brush your hair?"  Kagome asked politely.  

"No!"  Inuyasha growled.  Kagome stepped back, offended.  

"Let me just brush it!!!"  Kagome protested. 

"NO!  Don't touch my hair!"  Inuyasha yelled as he ducked from the brush.  

"It's all tangled!  Let me just brush it!"  Kagome yelled as she chased after Inuyasha.  She tackled Inuyasha to the floor and sat on top of him, his face in the floor.  Kagome then brushed his hair until every strand was separated. 

"AHH!!  You're heavy!  Get off of me!"  Inuyasha barked.  

"Hold on!"  Kagome said as she stroked his hair one more time.  "Ok."  Kagome slowly got off of Inuyasha and stood up.  

"Arrghh…"  Inuyasha groaned as he got up.  Both of them brushed off their clothing before they looked at each other.  

"Crazy wretch."  Inuyasha muttered as Kagome smirked in triumph.  

"Let's go!"  Kagome exclaimed as they got into Inuyasha's jeep.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha offered Kagome his arm as she got out of the car.  They both walked to the entrance of the banquet hall as other couples were doing.  It was banquet where there would be fine dining and recognitions to fine officers.

As Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hall, people stopped and looked at them or at least at Kagome.  

"Inuyasha, their all looking at us."  Kagome said between her teeth as she kept a smile on.

"Just ignore it."  Inuyasha hissed under his breath.  They bumped into Sango and Miroku.

"Sango!  You look radiant tonight!"  Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"So do you!"  Sango replied as she hugged Kagome.  

"Where's Souta and Shippo?"  Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.  She pulled away to look at Sango's face.

"Oh, their fine.  Their sleeping at home, Kouga is watching them." Sango said cheerily.  

"Oh, haha, I hope their fine.  Tell them I said hi."  Kagome smiled.  

"I'm so glad to get away from those two.  Their driving me nuts."  Sango complained.  "To bad I couldn't get rid of Miroku also, but Miroku has to come to and we are technically married."  

"Yeah true.  Today I had to practically chase down Inuyasha to get him to brush his hair.  It was so ridiculous."  Kagome giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny, get a load of this.  Miroku and the boys practically chased away this poor man.  They poured caramel and feathers on him!"  Kagome and Sango burst in laughter.  Miroku and Inuyasha watched from a distance.

"I think they are talking about us."  Miroku said as he poured some refreshments for   Sango and him.  

"They're laughing, they must be talking about us."  Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  

"Only one way to find out."  Miroku said as he look both glasses into his hand and approached the two women.  Inuyasha followed him with two more glasses.

"Hey honey."  Miroku said as he gave Sango a kiss on the cheek and handed her a glass of sprite.  Sango glared at him.  

"Don't ever.."  Miroku clamped his hand over Sango's mouth.  She stomped on his foot.

"We're in public, HONEY!"  Miroku said between his teeth, faking a smile.  

"Arrghh.."  Sango growled.  Kagome giggled at the scene as she took on of the glasses Inuyasha had in his hand.

"What was that?"  Inuyasha laughed at Miroku.

"Nothing.  I didn't say I was going to find anything out."  Miroku replied as Inuyasha laughed even harder, leaving Sango and Kagome confused.

"Inuyasha!"  Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all turned around to see two women, one older and one about their age walking towards them.  

"Mother?"  Inuyasha gasped as they older lady and the other woman made their way to Inuyasha, smiling.  

"Inuyasha darling!"  His mother came and kissed Inuyasha on both cheeks.  

"Aunty Emiko!"  Miroku exclaimed as he wriggled his way around to hug Inuyasha's mom. 

"Miroku!!  My pumpkin!  You've grown so much!"  Emiko squeezed Miroku.  

"Aww… all thanks to you Aunty!"  Miroku grinned.  

"Oh, cut it out Miroku!  You're hogging my mom!"  Inuyasha complained.  

"Oh, Inuyasha I brought someone to see you."  Emiko ushered the woman to come.  "Inuyasha remember Rin?  You two were going to get married!"  

_______________

Haha.. I liked this chapter, it was really funny to me.  So, I introduced to new characters.. So.. Rin is _her … haha many of you guys thought it was kikyou.. haha how a fooled you guys.  Omg.. only 4 away from 200 mark!! Go.. REVIEW!!!_


	19. inuyasha

Hey this is Just Peachy reporting for duty!!!  I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. Hehe... Thank you for all the reviews.  I'm not going to respond to them in this chapter, I think it just waste space… unless I have something to say to a specific reviewer.  Thank you all in general for taking your time to review.  I know it's been a while, sorry.  I hope I didn't lose your interests.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.  

Chapter 19:

Previously…

"Aunty Emiko!"  Miroku exclaimed as he wriggled his way around to hug Inuyasha's mom. 

"Miroku!!  My pumpkin!  You've grown so much!"  Emiko squeezed Miroku.  

"Aww… all thanks to you Aunty!"  Miroku grinned.  

"Oh, cut it out Miroku!  You're hogging my mom!"  Inuyasha complained.  

"Oh, Inuyasha I brought someone to see you."  Emiko ushered the woman to come.  "Inuyasha remember Rin?  You two were going to get married!"  

A short petite woman stepped out from behind Emiko.  She had long brown hair that curved slightly against her face, bringing out her milk chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with a hint of green in a different direction.  Her skin was fair and her smile was charming, at least to Kagome.  

Inuyasha gawked at his mother, then at Rin, then finally at Miroku who gave him an "Oh my God" look.  

"Inuyasha, go on… tell Rin how much you've missed her."  Emiko calmly insisted, smiling at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha cringed slightly at his mother's warm yet murderous grin.  

"Mom…"  Inuyasha started but Miroku cut him off.

"Aunty Emiko…"  Miroku put his arm around his bestfirend's mom.  "Doesn't my wife Sango look beautiful tonight?"  Miroku asked holding out his arm towards Sango who was blushing from embarrassment and anger.  

"Oh my, Sango!"  She cried.  "You and Miroku…"  She giggled madly, reaching to Sango, crushing her in her grasps.  "I'm so glad for you!"  She squealed.  Sango replied in an utter, choking from the perfume and the crush lock Emiko had on her.  Emiko finally let her go, Sango gasped for air.  

"Thank cough you."  She choked out, grabbing her neck as she coughed.    

Emiko suddenly turned dark, "Now, when was this wedding?  How come Rin and I weren't invited?"   She demanded, making everybody cringe.   Rin flushed at the term, 'Rin and I'.

"Um…"  Sango and Miroku stalled, looking around thinking for a fast answer.  Obviously it wasn't fast enough.  

"Oh, well it was very busy week and we…"  Sango trailed off, nervous at Emiko's blank stare.  

"Well…"  Emiko looked uncertain but soon smiled brightly, "It's ok dear, I understand."  Sango and Miroku let out a heavy breath. 

"Well, I think we should leave Inuyasha and Rin alone, they have much to catch up on."  Emiko grinned, pulling Miroku and Sango away by the arms.  She stopped right in front of Kagome.  "Now, I've never met you before!  You must be Sango's or Miroku's friend!"  Emiko said cheerfully, sticking out her hand at Kagome.  Kagome, startled, flushed a slight red.  

Kagome didn't know what to say.  "Um…"  Should she tell her, 'I'm Inuyasha's wife, sorry about Rin'?  

"Aunty… this is Kagome."  Sango introduced her to Inuyasha's mom.  

"Kagome, what a nice name!"  Emiko complemented.  "What relations do you have with these people?"  

Miroku stepped in.  "Aunty!  Would you like a drink?!?"  

Sango butted in also, "Yes, coke, sprite, water, or wine?"  She asked nervously.  

"Water, thank you."  She replied and Miroku dashed to the refreshment table.  "You kids, interrupting all the time!  Now Kagome dear, please answer my question."  Emiko insisted.  

"I'm married!"  Kagome blurted out.  

Emiko's face lightened up.  "Oh really?  Who?"  

"Me."  Inuyasha stepped forward, his mother's face fell.  

"You?!?"  Both Emiko and Rin exclaimed eyes and ears astonished.  

Inuyasha awkwardly put his arm around Kagome.  "Yes, I am married to Kagome."  

Sango shrunk back into the crowd, hoping Emiko wouldn't notice she was gone.  She did.  "Sango!  How come this has happened?!  I put my son's in your supervision and you let him run off and marry some… bozo from the streets!!!"  Emiko shrieked.  

Sango smiled weakly, gulping, "Now, aunty!  Kagome isn't a bozo."   

"I am most certainly am not!!"  Kagome cried.  

Emiko flashed a glare at Kagome.  "I can't believe this.  You stole my son from his fiancée!  They were very much in love!"  

"That is not true!"  Inuyasha protested. 

Emiko glared at Inuyasha, "You mean to tell me, that six years ago you told me that you loved Rin was a lie?!?"  Emiko bubbled with anger, while Rin stood behind her shocked at all the announcements.  

"First of all, mother, I was seventeen six years ago.  I probably didn't even know what love was.  Hell, I don't know what love is to me now.  Second of all, I never said I loved Rin."  Inuyasha explained but his mother wasn't listening. 

"Rin, I am so sorry.  I know you love Inuyasha so much and I am going to find a way to make him marry you!"  Emiko said to Rin.  

"Mom Emiko, its ok…"  Rin started to say but Emiko just shushed her.  

Emiko turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, "Inuyasha, as your mother, I demand that you divorce her right now!"  

Kagome and Inuyasha dropped their jaws at the ridiculous demand.  "I'm afraid that is impossible."  Kagome snapped, she was angry at Inuyasha's mother for putting her down.  

Emiko sneered.  "Anything is possible."  She looked at Kagome who was fuming now.

"No, not when Inuyasha and Kagome are in love."  Miroku blurted out of no where.  Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Emiko, and Sango glared at him causing him to shrink back.  

"Tell her Inuyasha, you love Kagome don't you?"  Sango said bravely.  Inuyasha gaped.  "Inuyasha... tell them."  Sango gritted between her teeth as she jerked her head towards Emiko and Rin.  

"Uh…"  

Kagome jabbed him in the sides as hard as she could without anybody noticing.  "I love Inuyasha very much."  Kagome forced herself to say, glaring at Inuyasha to say so to.

"Yeah, I love Kagome a lot." Inuyasha finally said.  

Emiko sniffed, "Then why do you two look like you want to kill each other?"  

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up and hugged each other, planting a fake grin on each other's face.  "No we don't!  We love each other so much."  Kagome planted a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.  

Emiko still wasn't convinced.  "Sure…"  She said as if she was bored of the situation already. "Well, I really don't care if you 'love' each other."  She made quotation marks with her fingers as she emphasized 'love'.  "Inuyasha you still are responsible for Rin because you made the poor girl fall in love with you.  Now you must repay her and marry her."  

"Mom Emiko…"  Rin tugged on Emiko's arm.  

Emiko ignored Rin's pleas.  "Rin not now."  

"But-.."  

"Later!"  Emiko hissed.  

"No!  Now!"  Rin protested.  "Mom Emiko!  It is fine.  Inuyasha doesn't love me!  We should just leave these two be."  

"No Rin, I promised your mother I would find you a good husband when she died.  You are going to marry Inuyasha!"  Emiko said firmly.  

Before anybody could say anything further, the banquet started and everybody was seated.  Unfortunately, Emiko and Rin were seated next to Inuyasha and Kagome.  

"Inuyasha, why is your mom so persistent?"  Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Emiko glared at them, never lifting her eyes away from them for a second.           

"I don't know, she is so attached to Rin, I think she loves Rin more than she loves me."  Inuyasha murmered, sipping his soup.  

"Kagome,"  Emiko called out.  Kagome dropped her spoon in surprise.  She quickly picked it back up clumsily.  "Do you ever cut the crust off Inuyasha's bread because he hates crust?"  She smiled sweetly at Kagome who shuddered.  

"No, I did not know that."  Kagome mumbled.  

Emiko giggled highly, "Rin knew that.  You do set his bath water at the luke warm don't you?"  

"No…"  Kagome mumbled again, becoming agitated at all these questions. 

"Oh."  Emiko sneered.  "I hope you at least fetch him the newspaper in the morning and set his clothes the night before!"  

Kagome gritted her teeth.  "What am I suppose to be?  Inuyasha's wife or slave?"  

"Now, Kagome, the most perfect wife would know that answer."  Emiko giggled sinisterly.  "You have to be both."  

Kagome gawked at Emiko's answer.  What kind of person was she?  She was controlling and she expect so much from her daughter in law.  This was unheard of to Kagome.

"Excuse me, but I thought this was the 21st century."  Kagome said, pretending to be astonished.  

"My sons only deserve the best and personally, I think he did a bad job in choosing his future mate!" Emiko exclaimed.  

Kagome looked horrified.  How dare anybody say that to her, the Princess of Japan.  Of course Kagome was the most suitable, maybe to good for Inuyasha.  It couldn't get any better than this.  "How?"

"First of all, his wife doesn't know squat about him.  Second of all, she loves to talk back.  Third, she doesn't respect the position of a wife."  

How did things get this far?  Kagome glared at Inuyasha's rude and arrogant mother.  Kagome was Inuyasha's wife but then again she wasn't.  She could just tell Inuyasha's mother the truth for Kami's sakes.  Kagome looked at Inuyasha, anger flickering in her eyes.  Inuyasha automatically knew what Kagome was thinking.  He shook his head sternly.  She could not tell his mother about this, this is top secret.  Sacrifices have to be made for the future of Japan.  

___________

Like it?  Finally, I write huh.. ok.. so.. REVIEW!!!  REVIEW!!!   Me no like Inuyasha's mom.  So controlling and won't accept Kagome and Inuyasha… little does she know that Rin doesn't even like Inuyasha…           


	20. I'm Broken Again

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of Protect Me! Okies I know it's been awhile since there was any updates on this story but hey! I have ideas for it so I guess that's alright then! I might take awhile to update any stories because I have my own to update to but whatever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though i wish i did, I don't!  
  
P.S. Read Kenshinluver, Halikae and Keket Gunslinger's fanfics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ate sielntly listening to InuYashas mother ramble on and on about something, she wasn't even listening anymore.  
  
"So Kagome what to you think?" Emiko asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of it.  
  
"So you weren't listening." Emiko scowled. Kagome just shot her an icey glare and sighed.  
  
After the banquet everyone went back to their homes.  
  
"It's messy again" Kagome mumbled to herself as her and InuYasha walked inside. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and sighed, he didn't even love Rin so why did his mother make it seem like he did. Sheesh.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Kagome walked into the room to change. She came out in a silky night gown.  
  
"Goodnight!" she yawned to InuYasha then went into his room. Kagome climbed into bed and pulled she blanket up to her chin and snuggled in. She tossed and turned for about an hour, she couldn't sleep. Kagome gave up on the sleep idea and walked out. InuYasha was in the kitchen, his head slumped forward, snoring loudly.  
  
"InuYasha, Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome whispered as she shook InuYaashas shoulder. He continued sleeping.  
  
"INUYASHA ONISHI WAKE UP!!" Kagome yelled right into Inuyashas ear.  
  
"Huh? What!" InuYasha jumped up and noticed it was just Kagome. "You could've woken up the whole base camp like that!" Kagome scowled.  
  
"Yeah, the whole basecamp BUT you!" Kagome snapped. "Anyways I can't sleep and since you can, you can use the bed tonight." Kagome closed her eyes slightly.  
  
"Uhm...Alright.." InuYasha said. He walked into his room and climbed into the comfertable bed. He closed his eyes and immediately sleep took over. Kagome sat on the chair where Inuyasha had been and sighed. She leaned her head on the wall beside her and stared out into nothingness.  
  
~*-~*-~*-~*-~*  
  
Kikyo sat alone in her hotel room. Her dark eyes glimmered with sadness. She was lonely, sad, depressed. But she couldn't complain, she had a pretty good life, but wasn't loneliness something to complain about? Kikyo wished she could see everyone again, how she missed them all. From her youngest brother Souta all the way up to her father.  
  
Kikyo had to admit though, out of all of them, she missed Naraku the most. Her whole body ached for his love and desire.  
  
'Maybe when I go back to Japan Naraku will propose to me!' Kikyo thought. She laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. She closed her chocolatey eyes and fell into a deep sleep..  
  
In Kikyos Dream...  
  
Kikyo was standing in a large dressing room putting on a pair of crystal earrings. She leaned back from the mirror once she got them on and smiled. She had on a silky white wedding dress and her hair was cascading around her shoulders in little ringlets, it had more volume now then she ever thought it'd have. Her eyes were freamed by black mascera and eye liner, giving depth to her eyes. She had on a nice shade of red lipstick and her skin looked peachy.  
  
"Princess Kikyo, are you done it's almost time!" A voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm one!" Kikyo grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the vaniety and took one last look at herself. She smiled when she was sure she looked good and walked out of the room. Some wedding music started and Kikyo walked down the isle, in arm with her father.  
  
At the end of the isle was Naraku. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was pulled back. Kikyo let go of her fathers arm and stood at the front where the minister was.  
  
"Do you Naraku take Kikyo to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, richer and poorer, through good times and bad?" The minister asked.  
  
"I do.." Kikyo smiled as Naraku said those two words.  
  
"And do you, Kikyo, take Naraku to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, richer and poorer, through good times and bad?" The minister repeated, only to Kikyo this time.  
  
"I do.." Kikyo had a tear in her eye.  
  
"If anyone objects to these two being bonded for life, please speak now or forever hold your silence." No one spoke. "You may kiss the bride." Naraku leaned in and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips up against Kikyos and they shared a moment of bliss. Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered for them. Naraku picked Kikyo up as a groom would his bride. Kikyo threw the bouquet out to the crowd, and Kagome caught it. Everyone was laughing and cheering...  
  
"Kikyo.." Naraku said smoothly.  
  
"Kikyo.." Her name was repeated again.  
  
"KIKYO!!!" Kikyos eyes snapped open as she looked up at her body gaurd James who was glaring at her.  
  
"It's time for dinner." he said as he spun on his heel and walked out of the room. Kikyo stuck her tounge out at him and followed. They walked into a small kitchen and sat at a crowded table. Kikyo ate slowly going over every moment of her dream, the main part, the kiss. It had been like heaven, and Naraku was an angel...  
  
After everyone was finished eating Kikyo was left alone. Even though her body gaurds were around she was still...alone. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything of the dream, but it was all starting to slip away from her memory. Kikyo got up and walked back into her hotel room. She sat at the vaniety looking over her features.  
  
She had chocolate brown eyes and silky raven black hair that reached her hips. Her complection was milky and clear. Her smile made her look prettier then she already was. She was the envy of almost every girl, she had a pretty face, perfect figure and could have any guy she wanted. Yet she wanted only one. Kikyo grabbed a black and silver brush and started to rake through her hair. It was silky but thick none the less.  
  
Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes. Crystal tears streamed down her cheeks staining them. Even though she could stop crying she didn't want to. Kikyo burried her face in her hands and sobbed, softly at first, then louder. She wanted to go home, see her family,.. See Naraku.. but what if that never happened? What if.. If she never got to go home?  
  
All Kikyo wanted was to see narau again, for five minutes, a minute, even thiry seconds would be fine as long as she got to see him and hear his silky voice call her name.... Kikyo tried to remember when she first met Naraku but it was all a blurr.... Unneeded maybe? But none of that mattered anymore, Kikyo had to get out of here, away from it all. Back to her one true love...  
  
Later that night Kikyo put on an all black outfit and snuck out of the hotel, all her body gaurds, except one were asleep. She ran to a pay phone and stuck a quarter in. Her heart pounded as it rang.  
  
"Hello?" Narakus silky voice made Kikyos heart melt.  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo cried as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Kikyo, what happened last time?" Naraku asked.  
  
"I-I hung up.." Kikyo quickly changed the subject. "Oh Naraku! I't so scary out here!" Soft sobs came from Kikyo as she spoke.  
  
"hey, Kikyo, baby it's okay.." Naraku said smoothly.  
  
"Naraku!!" Came a girls voice. Kikyo instantly stopped crying when she heard it.  
  
"Who's that?!" she asked.  
  
"Uh it's uh just my uh cousin!" Naraku stumbled over his words. The girl came into the room not noticing Naraku was on the phone.  
  
"Baby when are you coming back?" she said seducitvely.  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo half screamed.  
  
"Wait Kikyo I-" Naraku got cut off because Kikyo hung up on him. She leaned against a building wall and cried. Naraku had said he loved her, well he had wasted his time, they were over. Kikyo ran back to the hotel tears staining her cheeks and flying behind her. It started raining, then pouring soaking Kikyo to the bone. When she reached the hotel her dakr hair was plastered against her face and her clothes clung tightly to her.  
  
She walked into her hotel suit and changed throwing her wet clothes into a hamper. She put on a night gown and climbed into bed. The warm blankets wrapped tightly around her as she lulled off to sleep, hoping she would never wake up....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe! It was lame I know but I HAD to update this story! Alright well tell me what you think please! I think it was let me count... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...6 pages long! ^_^ so it took me awhile! Anyways please Read and reveiw!  
  
**Just peachy**  
  
P.S. Read Kenshinluver, Halikae and Keket Genslingers fanfics! 


	21. Quitting

Alright, I _quit_.

None of the stories on this account are going to be updated anymore. I realize you've been waiting two years or more for updates but I have given up. I no longer watch Inuyasha, or TV for that matter, nor do I care what happens to these stories.

So, this is farewell.

**Just Peachy**, signing out. 3


End file.
